Riostuck
by AlternianIdiot
Summary: Um história em que os personagens de Homestuck vivem suas vidas normais, no Rio de Janeiro. Sim, você leu certo, caro leitor. Seus personagens favoritos frequentando os mesmo lugares que VOCÊ, enfrentando todas as aventuras do dia-a-dia carioca. / Vários shippings, alerta de Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero e etc.
1. Prólogo

Essa fic a principio só ia ser postada no Nyah!, mas eu realmente não gosto de lá.

Fora isso, eu decidi levar essa fic mais a frente. Ela é incrivelmente divertida de se escrever então, porque não?

* * *

Fic surgida numa brincadeira com uma amiga, que eu decidi escrever alguns capítulos de sacanagem. Escrita totalmente "no desleixo" por assim dizer, eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de mostrar essa fic para mais ninguém além de algumas poucas amigas. Mas, esses dias fiquei com vontade de saber como afinal o fandom brasileiro reagiria a isso.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Hora do _rush_, ônibus lotado, o básico de todo dia. E claro, não podia faltar, funkeiros sem fone de ouvido.

_"CRÉÉÉÉÉU... CRÉÉÉÉÉU... CRÉU CRÉU CRÉU CRÉU CRÉU"_

– PORRA, MAS QUE MERDA, FUNK DO SÉCULO PASSADO NÃO DÁ, NÉ!? - Karkat gritou para o fulano do fundão do ônibus com "ótimo" gosto musical.

– Iiiih, os incomodados que se mudem! - A resposta vem numa voz feminina, acompanhada de risinhos de outras duas.

Karkat tentou se mexer para visualizar as garotas, mas apenas conseguiu levar uma cotovelada do gordão que estava bem atrás.

– MAS QUEM EM SÃ CONSCIÊNCIA AINDA ESCUTA CRÉU? FAZ UM FAVOR PRO MUNDO E SE JOGA NA FRENTE DO PŔOXIMO CARRO! - As pessoas ao redor de Karkat faziam careta, apreciando o tom de voz discreto do rapaz.

– BOTA O SEU ENTÃO, MOLEQUE! - Outra garota responde, de um jeito que já sugere ser uma daquelas barraqueiras de primeira.

Karkat saca o celular do bolso com dificuldade, grunhindo de raiva. Elas querem que ele bote a dele? Ele bota. Vamos ver quem tem o celular mais potente... Se equilibrando com uma mão só, Karkat escolhe a musica e coloca no ultimo volume, dando um sorriso de vitória antes de responder:

– ISSO AQUI QUE É MUSICA DE VERDADE.

E deu _play. _Uma batida conhecida começou.

"_Infelizmente já morreu muito inocente nessa guerra deprimente, onde reina a lei do cão..."_

– FUNK CULT, ISSO QUE É BOM. - Karkat gritou mais uma vez, antes de ficar em silêncio, cantarolando a musica.

**Riostuck**

**Nepeta**

Ela colocou mais algumas roupas na mala, suspirando de alegria. Finalmente ia voltar ao seu Rio! Poderia rever seus amigos... E lá tinha muito mais coisas divertidas para fazer! Não que não gostasse de Seropédica, lá era legal também... Mas morar sozinha - no Rio! - era tão mais emocionante!

Parou de arrumar suas malas para mexer no notebook. Tinha que contar para os seus amigos o que tinha acontecido! Abriu o MSN. Ela não tinha muitos contatos, mas pretendia mudar isso em breve!

Olhou sua lista:

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} (ocupado)**

**GaMzEe HoNk :o) (ausente)**

**Tavros N. (conectado) – UFF *-***

**Jade s2 (desconectado)**

Karkat dizia estar ocupado, mas ela já sabia bem que ele SEMPRE deixava no ocupado. Abriu a janelinha:

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} entra na conversa**

**Nep =^.^= diz: oooooi! :33**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: OI, NEPETA.**

**Nep =^.^= diz: :OO**

**Nep =^.^= diz: pq o caps?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: AH, A MERDA DO CAPSLOCK FUDEU DE VEZ, JÁ ERA.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: ACOSTUME-SE, VAI DEMORAR PRA EU TROCAR DE TECLADO.**

**Nep =^.^= diz: hee hee entendo mas tudo bem! :33**

**Nep =^.^= diz: combina com você! ;3**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: AHAM.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: MAS E AÍ, VEIO ME PERTUBAR POR ALGUM MOTIVO OU FOI SÓ PRA ME ATRAPALHAR MESMO?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: POR QUE VOCÊ SABE NÉ, OCUPADO QUER DIZER OCUPADO.**

**Nep =^.^= diz: hee hee não seja bobo! eu sei que você não esta ocupado de verdade!**

**Nep =^.^= diz: mas eu tenho um bom motivo :33**

**Nep =^.^= diz: mas antes e a faculdade? Prestou pra quais?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: EU REPETI DE ANO.**

**Nep =^.^= diz: ah :cc **

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: ESQUECE ISSO. MAS E AÍ, E VOCÊ?**

**Nep =^.^= diz: eu passei *-***

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: PARABÊNS.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: EM QUAL? RURAL?**

**Nep =^.^= diz: hee hee não :33**

**Nep =^.^= diz: ganhei uma bolsa na puc! :OO**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: ...**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: TÁ DE SACANAGEM COMIGO, NÉ?**

**Nep =^.^= diz: ?**

**Nep =^.^= diz: não '-'**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: PORRA, PUC NEPETA? PUC?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: VAI VIRAR FILHA DA PUC?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: QUERO SÓ VER ISSO...**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: OS RIQUINHOS VÃO TE MATAR!**

**Nep =^.^= diz: não exagera :(( **

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: OU PIOR NÉ, VAI QUE VOCÊ GOSTA E SE TORNA UM DELES.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: APOSTO QUE QUANDO O PRIMEIRO METIDO A BESTA DE NARIZ EMPINADO VIER TE FALAR DE IR NO CONDOMINIO DELE EM COPACABANA**

**Nep =^.^= diz: :((**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: OU NO IATE DE ANGRA**

**Nep =^.^= diz: karcat, não!**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: OU DE IR NOS "STATES", VOCÊ VAI SER A PRIMEIRA A ACEITAR!**

**Nep =^.^= diz: :(( eu não sou assim karkat!**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: NÃO É AGORA.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: MAS AÍ VC VAI LÁ ENXER O CU DE CAVIAR COM ELES.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: PASSAR O ANO NOVO NO COPACABANA PALACE.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: ME FAÇA O FAVOR E NEM VENHA FALAR DE NADA DISSO COMIGO.**

**Nep =^.^= diz: argh! como quiser! :(( **

**Nep =^.^= saiu da conversa**

Nepeta ficou extremamente decepcionada com aquela conversa, mas ela já devia ter previsto que essa seria a reação de Karkat... Os dois estudaram juntos numa escola publica no fundamental, quando a garota ainda morava no Rio. Ele fez um escândalo quando ela se mudou pra Seropédica e passou a estar em particular. Ele dizia que o problema do Rio estava todo nos metidinhos das particulares... Enfim, melhor falar com outro dos seus contatos.

Analisou a lista novamente:

**GaMzEe HoNk :o) (ausente)**

**Tavros N. (conectado) – UFF *-***

**Jade s2 (desconectado)**

Gamzee era colega de turma dela e de Karkat. Mas ele deixava o msn ligado o dia todo e provavelmente não estava lá mesmo.

Jade... Mesmo se ela estivesse _on, _ela preferiria não conversar com ela. As duas se conheceram em Seropédica e eram melhores amigas, até um certo incidente envolvendo cães e gatos que ela preferia não comentar... Depois, Jade se mudou pra alguma cidade da baixada, e elas nunca mais se falaram.

Tavros sim era um amigo promissor! Ele era filho de um dos amigos de sua mãe, e Nepeta e ele se conheciam desde sempre! Não pensou duas vezes e abriu a janela:

**Tavros N. entrou na conversa**

**Nep =^.^= diz: UFF? :OO**

**Nep =^.^= diz: passou? *-***

**Tavros N. diz: sIM, :]**

**Tavros N. diz: Quer dizer, *Sim :(**

**Nep =^.^= diz: que bom!**

**Nep =^.^= diz: era exatamente a que você queria não é? :33**

**Tavros N. diz: Sim,, mas eu não sei se vou poder cursar, :(**

**Nep =^.^= diz: como assim? :cc**

**Tavros N. diz: Eu ia ter que me mudar pra niteroí,**

**Tavros N. diz: Ou ia ter que gastar mais dinheiro com condução,,,**

**Tavros N. diz: E eu estava economizando dinheiro :(**

**Tavros N. diz: pRA PROTESES ROBÓTICAS**

**Tavros N. diz: uhh você entendeu***

**Tavros N. diz: Essas cadeiras de rodas são muito ruins :c**

**Tavros N. diz: Quase não tem nada adaptado para cadeirantes no rio :c**

**Nep =^.^= diz: aw :((**

**Tavros N. diz: Talvez eu tranque a matricula,,, Não sei ainda**

**Tavros N. diz: E você? :]**

**Nep =^.^= diz: passei na puc!**

**Nep =^.^= diz: ganhei uma bolsa!**

**Nep =^.^= diz: vou voltar pro rio!**

**Tavros N. diz: Que bom!**

**Tavros N. diz: bOA SORTE**

**Tavros N. diz: uh**

**Nep =^.^= diz: hee hee obrigada! agora vou la ajeitar as malas! Bjuss**

**Tavros N. diz: Tchau, :]**

"_A decisão pra combater vagabundo prejudica todo mundo quando é o caveirão. Os Caveiras são treinados pra deixar corpo no chão, Os Bandidos sabem disso e trocam tiro de montão..."_

**Sollux**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: UMA AMIGA MINHA VAI PRA PUC.**

Sollux suspirou ao ver a mensagem do amigo. Ia ter que aturar pelo menos meia hora do Vantas discursando sobre como isso era absurdo e bla bla bla.

**Sollux Captor diz: a que gosta de você? **

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: A QUE GOSTA DE MIM.**

**Sollux Captor diz: ehehehe que droga, ehm.**

**Sollux Captor diz: mas vaii que ela arruma um amiguiinho rico que te da dinheiiro?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: ENGRAÇADINHO.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: MAS E VOCÊ?**

**Captor diz: eu o que?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: PORRA TU TRAIU O MOVIMENTO E AINDA PERGUNTA?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: COMO TÁ AI A VIDA DE EMPREGADINHO DE CURSINHO?**

**Sollux Captor diz: boa.**

**Sollux Captor diz: eles me pagam pra estudar, eu nem preciso iir as aulas se não quiiser.**

**Sollux Captor diz: só passar pra umas faculdadezinhas no final do ano.**

**Sollux Captor diz: eles ganham a fama, eu ganho dinheiiro, todo mundo fica feliiz.**

**Sollux Captor diz: mas eu to pensando em tentar pra alguma internaciional.**

**Sollux Captor diz: só de saca.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: AFFE.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: VAI LÁ, ME ABANDONA DE VEZ.**

**Sollux Captor diz: para de drama, você tem o gz.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: ISSO VAI LÁ, ME LARGA COM O MACONHEIRO.**

**Sollux Captor diz: ehehe viira trafiicante logo, kk.**

**Sollux Captor diz: pelo menos você já tem cliientela.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: VAI TOMAR NO CU CAPTOR**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: VOCÊ SABE QUE MEU LANCE NÃO É ESSE.**

**Sollux Captor diz: é, eu seii você prefere bater umas carteiras por aí.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: E VOCÊ TEM MORAL PRA FALAR ALGUMA COISA, NÉ?**

**Sollux Captor diz: pff, pelo menos eu mudei de viida.**

**Sollux Captor diz: e passeii de ano.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: AH, QUE MERDA.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: TÔ PENSANDO EM LARGAR A ESCOLA.**

**Sollux Captor diz: serio?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: ACHO QUE EU NAO LEVO JEITO MESMO PRA INFORMATICA QUE NEM VOCÊ.**

**Sollux Captor diz: seriio? notou isso agora?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: VAI SE FUDER.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: ENFIM, VOU SAIR.**

**Sollux Captor diz: vai bater carteiras?**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} diz: CALA A BOCA.**

**Sollux Captor diz: ehehehehe.**

**Karkat Vantas {VTNC VCS} mudou o estado para desconectado**

É, Sollux não podia bem dizer que sentia falta de morar na favela mas... Era estranho de repente surgir tantas oportunidades e ele passar a morar num apartamento até que bem confortável na tijuca. Era estranho deixar uma vida toda pra trás... Mas seus pais estavam felizes e isso já era uma coisa bem positiva. Só esperava conseguir atingir as expectativas de todo mundo... Suspirou pensando em tudo que poderia dar errado graças a sua própria incapacidade.

Ligou a TV no quarto. Se KK fosse preso, queria ser o primeiro a saber. Botou o fone de ouvido e continuo a trabalhar no programa que estava desenvolvendo.

"_Dizem que a bala é perdida mas quem tá perdido é a gente, salve-se quem puder porque no Rio o chumbo é quente..."_

* * *

Xinguem a vontade. Só lembrando, não, eu não estou sendo séria sobre essa fic, então também não precisam ficar ofendidos, ok?  
E o Funk desse capitulo se chama "Rio de Janeiro Chumbo Quente" dos (aparentemente, porque achei sites dizendo ser do DJ Marlboro) Mc Júnior e Leonardo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1  
**

**Karkat**

Desceu o morro correndo, cortando caminho nas ruazinhas estreitas entre as casas. Tinha ficado de ir na tal nova casa do Sollux, mas ainda tinha a intenção de trampar antes. E também queria falar com Gamzee, que não dava as caras no MSN a uns dias... Só esperava que aquele retardado não tivesse tomado uma bala perdida ou coisa do gênero.

Virou uma esquina e ouviu uma voz lhe chamar.

– Manooo, você por aquiii...

Olhou para os lados, procurando pelo dono da voz, o encontrando caído perto de umas latas de lixo.

– Porra, Gamzee! Qual o teu problema?

– Será que pra dar uma mãozinha aqui, irmão? - Ele sorria, parecendo sonolento.

Karkat deu a mão ao mais alto e o puxou, mas Gamzee perdeu o equilibrio e se agarrou em Karkat, numa espécie de abraço.

– Gamzee, eu tenho que ir, me larga! - Karkat tenta empurra-lo.

– Aaah irmão, deixa eu ficar aqui, você é mais macio que o lixo.

– Eu agradeço o elogio, mas SAI. - Karkat consegue se desvencilhar e olha para o amigo. - … Você tá horrível. E fedendo. Onde esteve?

– Caaaaaaaaara, você nem sabe esses dias foram muito loucos, eu conheci uns manos super legais aí e... - Ele começou a falar um monte de coisas sem sentido e Karkat já sabia bem o que tinha acontecido.

– Volta pra sua casa, ok? - Deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele. - E toma um banho.

– Irmão, eu vi o meu futuro. - Ele falou quase que serio.

– Depois a gente fala sobre isso, Gamz. - Já estava impaciente, olhando a hora. Dali até a Tijuca dava pelo menos uma hora, se o transito estivesse "mais ou menos" né.

– Eu vou ser palhaço, irmão. Eu vou fazer milagres acontecerem e vai ser muito louco.

– Ahm... - Não sabia se ria ou se ficava sério. Decidiu tentar ficar sério. - Depois passa na minha casa e me fale sobre isso, tá? Tenho que ir ver o Sollux.

– Aaaaah, mande um abraço pro meu mano das abelhas! E pra minha maninha Aradia, ela vai tar lá, não vai?

Karkat deu de ombros.

– Provavelmente. Até mais.

– Até, irmão! Vai na fé!

**Aradia**

Ela estava sentada na cama de Sollux, observando ele mexer no computador (como sempre). Os pais dele tinham saído e ela e Sollux estavam esperando Karkat. Ela já tinha estado outras vezes naquele apartamento, tinha até ajudado ele a se mudar, então não era nenhuma novidade.

– Você não acha que já que foi contratado para estudar, você não deveria _estudar_? - Ela perguntou ao seu melhor amigo desde sempre. Ele bufou.

– Eu não preciso, AA. Eu sou um gênio!

Ela girou os olhos. Ele estava em um dos "polos". Mas já estava acostumada e preferia ele assim do que no polo contrário.

Os dois ficam mais um tempo em silêncio.

– Bom, agora que você tem dinheiro, podia consertar os dentes. - Diz ela.

– Hahá, engraçadinha. - Ele se vira, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

– Ou ir ao fonodiologo. Não sei bem o que daria jeito na sua língua presa.  
– AA! - Ele fica indignado e ela continua com a mesma expressão neutra.

– Só quero te ajudar, Sollux.  
Ele ia responder, mas a campainha toca. Ele lança um olhar do tipo "falo sobre isso com você depois" e vai atender. Aradia preferiu esperar no quarto. Não que não se desse bem com Karkat, só não gostava das atitudes dele. Não ficava lá muito animada de se encontrar com ele. Foi por gente como ele que ela e a mãe foram procurar uma casa longe da e foram morar numa comunidade pacificada. A casa era menor, mas pelo menos era bem mais tranquilo por lá. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Ouviu a voz "discreta" de Karkat a medida que eles chegavam mais perto do quarto.

– Olá, KK. - Ela sorriu para ele.

– Oi, Aradia. - Ele se sentou ao lado dela. - Gamzee disse oi.

– Oh. Faz tempo que não falo com ele...

– Faz tempo que aquele drogado não fala com ninguém, isso sim! - Diz Sollux, se sentando na cadeira do computador e girando até ficar de frente para os amigos.

– Ele me disse que quer ser um palhaço agora... Vai entender... - Diz Karkat. Ele murmura algo inaudível para si mesmo (provavelmente um palavrão) e depois acrescenta. - Belo apê, Captor. Pelo visto estou mesmo perdendo meus amigos pra classe média.  
– Para de drama, KK.

– Eu só estou expondo os fatos, vai dizer que não? - Ele cruza os braços.

– "Você sai da favela mas a favela não sai de você." - Sollux fala como se estivesse fazendo uma citação de Shakespeare.

– Tô contigo. - Os dois fazem um cumprimento e Aradia gira os olhos. Homens.

– Ah! Já tava esquecendo! - Karkat começou a tirar dinheiro do bolso e colocar no chão.

– Trampou hoje? - Perguntou Sollux.

– Ô. Agora vou contar pra ver quanto essa merda rendeu. - Ele sentou no chão e começou a contar as notas. - 80 conto, dá pro gasto.

– Tá bom, cara, assaltou o que? Ônibus?  
– Pedestre. Tavam muitos cheios os ônibus ainda.  
– Já pensou em ganhar dinheiro de forma honesta? - Aradia não resistiu em perguntar.

– Pra ser o que? - Ironizou o garoto. - Diarista que nem você? Tô fora!

– Eu não sou mais diarista. - Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Vou trabalhar pra família agora.

– Como assim? E nem me falou nada?! - Sollux se assustou.

– Eu te disse que estava procurando um trabalho mais bem remunerado. E surgiu esse trabalho no Leblon.

– E você vai ter que dormir lá? - Sollux já estava assustado com a possibilidade de não ver mais a sua amiga com tanta frequência.

– Não. Mas vou ser remunerada como.

– Até que não é um mau negócio. - Comenta Karkat. - Mas não tem a adrenalina dos assaltos.

Sollux ri, sabendo bem o que ele queria dizer. Aradia se irrita e se levanta.

– Está tarde. Tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que passar no mercado.

– Mas... - Sollux reclama.

– A gente se fala mais tarde. - Ela sorri. - Tchau, KK. Foi bom te ver.

Karkat a cumprimenta com a cabeça e ela sai do quarto.

**Karkat**

Já era tarde da noite e ele já tinha saído da casa de Sollux. Estava fazendo hora na rua, não tava muito a fim de ir pra casa. Seu pai ficaria louco se soubesse, mas por sorte ele ainda devia extra fazendo hora extra na construção do Maracanã e chegaria tarde em casa.

Viu um ônibus praticamente vazio se aproximar e decidiu subir. Talvez pudesse arrancar dinheiro de alguém.

Além do motorista, só havia uma garota sentada mais ao fundo. Tinha cabelos curtos, usava uns óculos vermelhos chamativos e se apoiava numa espécie de bengala. Karkat se aproximou discretamente, puxando a arma num gesto suave. Parou ao lado dela e apontou a arma.

– Passa a grana. - Falou curto e grosso.

Ela não se virou pra ele e só riu.

– O que você está esperando? Anda, porra! - Ele elevou o tom de voz.

O riso dela aumentou e se transformou numa gargalhada.

– Você não tem o cheiro de um criminoso. Acho melhor sair dessa vida.  
– Cala a boca! - Encostou a arma na cabeça dela.  
Ela tirou os óculos, se virando para ele, com os olhos sem foco.

– Vai mesmo atirar na garota cega?

Karkat tentou manter a pose, mas ficou desconcertado e abaixou a arma.

Ela riu mais um pouco.

– Gostei do seu cheiro.

Ele corou.

– Hehehe, que bonitinho coradinho. – Cala a boca! E como você sabe?

Ela ignorou a pdergunta e extendeu a mão.

– Meu nome é Terezi Pyrope.

Ele olhou a mão dela desconfiado, mas lhe deu um aperto de mão.

– Karkat Vantas.

Ele esperou para ver se ela falava mais alguma coisa, mas ela não disse nada.

– Não vai responder minha pergunta?

Ela gargalhou.

– Calma apressadinho, acabei de te conhecer.

Ele grunhiu. Olhou para os lados e considerou as opções. Não tinha nada melhor pra fazer mesmo...

– Chega pro lado, me deixa sentar.

Ela sorriu, vagando o lugar para ele e se pendurou no braço dele assim que ele se sentou.

– MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

– Shhhh, não faz barulho ou vão saber que você quis me assaltar.

Ele grunhiu enquanto ela ria. Ia ser uma longa viagem de volta para casa...

* * *

Não perguntem porque a cidade de deus. Eu gosto de lá (?), só isso. Tem lugares que eu cismo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2  
**

**Gamzee**

Ele estava em seu quarto, treinando malabarismo. Se queria ser artista de rua, tinha que aprender alguns truques, certo? Por enquanto estava usando bolinhas, mas já tinha arrumado umas clavas com um amigo.

Ouviu alguém tocar a campainha, mas não foi atender; Tinha que continuar treinando! A pessoa na porta insistiu, tocando repetidas vezes, impacientemente. Mas, se fosse importante, a pessoa saberia como entrar, pensou Gamzee. Logo, a campainha parou. Alguns minutos depois, ouviu alguém bater em sua janela. Dessa vez, parou o malabarismo e foi atender; Lá estava Karkat o encarando irritado.

– Não atende a porta mais não?

Gamzee apenas sorriu e deu espaço para o amigo pular a janela e entrar. Karkat entrou e paralisou ao perceber algo.

– Gamzee... Que merda é essa na tua cara?

Gamzee deu um sorriso enorme.

– É a minha maquiagem de palhaço. Gostou, irmão?

Karkat ficou abrindo e fechando a boca varias vezes, fazendo careta, sem saber o que falar.

– Puta que pariu, Gamzee! Sério.

Gamzee riu e abraçou Karkat, que tentou se debater e xingar, mas o mais alto o mantinha num aperto firme.

De repente, eles ouvem o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo e em poucos minutos, um homem chega a porta.

– Gamzee, eu... - Ele percebe a presença de Karkat. - Ah, olá, Karkat.

Karkat consegue se soltar de gamzee.

– Er, olá, senhor Makara. - Karkat sempre ficava um tanto intimidado pela presença do pai de Gamzee. Não que ele fosse assustador ou algo assim, mas via ele tão raramente que ele era quase que "um mito". Era um homem alto, bem magro, mais até do que Gamzee, com aquela mão de dedos longos e ossudos. O cabelo, tal como o de Gamzee era armado, mas talvez pelo fato de ser comprido não parecia tão bagunçado quanto o do filho.

– E aí... Pai? - Cumprimentou Gamzee.

Sempre havia uma certa tensão quando Gamzee falava com o pai, o que sempre levava Karkat a fica confuso, tentando entender o que se passava na casa do amigo.

– Gamzee. - O homem apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça. - Só para avisar, seu avô quer te ver hoje.

Gamzee arregalou os olhos por um segundo e depois voltou ao normal e sorriu.

– É, claro. Imaginei que ele fosse querer isso. Já tá de saída?

O pai dá de ombros.

– Só vim pegar minhas coisas. Tenho que ir até São Paulo.

– Boa viagem. - Gamzee acena e o pai sai do quarto.

Karkat encara o amigo.

– O que rola com você e o seu avô? Você tá sempre indo lá ultimamente... E aliás, cê nunca me disse onde raios ele mora.

Gamzee apenas deu um largo sorriso, e deu uns tapinhas na cabeça de Karkat, seus olhos parecendo sóbrios por um momento.

**Nepeta**

Colocou a ultima caixa da mudança no chão. Uau. Ela ia mesmo morar sozinha. Não era um apartamento muito grande, e nem muito perto da faculdade (e por muito perto leia-se em plena zona norte) mas era perto de um shopping, do que mais ela precisaria?

– Meu bebê... Meu bebê tá mesmo crescendo. - Disse sua mãe chorosa. Era uma mulher alta negra, com os cabelos rebeldes, que em nada tinha ver com a pequena asiática Nepeta.

– Awn, mãe... - Ela corre para abraça-la. - Venha me visitar depois!

– Com certeza... Não sei se vou aguentar de saudade, minha pequena caçadora.

As duas imitam um ronronado de gato e riem. Nepeta não tinha ideia de como seria sua vida agora sem sua mãe, vivendo completamente sozinha na "cidade grande". Mas ela era uma aventureira, e como toda a aventureira, estava ansiosa para ver no que isso iria dar!

**Karkat**

Ele estava de volta em casa, entediado. Sem Gamzee ou Sollux por perto ele não tinha nada apara fazer! Quer dizer, ele podia ir roubar alguém mas...

De repente, o facebook avisa de uma atualização. Terezi Pyrope quer te adicionar como amigo. Espera, Terezi, a cega no ônibus? Aceitou-a imediatamente e foi chama-la no chat.

Karkat Vantas: COMO É QUE UMA CEGA USA O FACEBOOK?

Terezi Pyrope: OH WOW QU3 RUD3 P3ERGUNT4R 1SSO 4SS1M, N4O 4CH4, KK?

Karkat Vantas: EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO LIGA. E QUAL É A DOS NÚMEROS?

Terezi Pyrope: H3H3H3H3H3

Terezi Pyrope: 3U T3NHO UM PROGR4MA QU3 L3 O QU3 3ST4 3SCR1TO PR4 M1M, G3N1O.

Terezi Pyrope: QU3 NUM3ROS? 3U N4O TO V3NDO NUM3RO N3NHUM

Terezi Pyrope: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

Karkat Vantas: NOSSA, MUITO ENGRAÇADA, EHM. MUITO MESMO.

Terezi Pyrope: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

Terezi Pyrope: M4S 3 41, F4Z3NDO O QU3?

Karkat Vantas: TESTANDO SE É POSSÍVEL MORRER DE TÉDIO.

Terezi Pyrope: OR4, S3 VOC3 N4O T3M N4D4 PR4 F4Z3R QU3 T4L V1R 4QU1? D4 PR4 VOC3 4PROV31T4R 3 ROUB4R OUTR4S G4ROT4S C3G4S NO ON1BUS.

Karkat Vantas: HAHA. É, OK. TALVEZ EU VÁ AI. PASSA SEU ENDEREÇO.

_Mais tarde_

Lá estava ele na Barra (NA FUCKING BARRA, COMO ASSIM? A CEGA TINHA DINHEIRO MESMO, É ISSO?) em frente a um condomínio de luxo (!) sendo questionado por um porteiro do tamanho de um armário. De repente não tinha sido uma boa ideia vir com uma blusa do flamengo desbotada e aquele short meio rasgado, mas que ainda tava dando pra usar.

– Pra onde? - Pergunta o porteiro com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Er, bloco 1, apartamento 503, Terezi Pyrope.

Ele interfona para o 503 e Karkat consegue ouvir a voz dela ao atender.

– Com licença, senhorita Pyrope tem um... Indivíduo aqui querendo subir.

– Se tiver cara de marginal é pra cá mesmo. - A voz dela responde.

– Ei! - Karkat exclama ofendido.

O porteiro abre a porta e ele segue. Ele não podia deixar de reparar em como 1 – O lugar era enorme 2 – O tal bloco 1 tinha um hall de entrada maior que a casa dele inteira e juntando com a do vizinho, e que aparentemente servia pra PORRA NENHUMA.

Ele pega o elevador logo ele estava de frente para a porta do 503. Quando ele ia tocar, alguém abre a porta.

Um loiro de óculos escuros e sem blusa.

– Aí, Tez, acho que o tal Vantas chegou. E você tinha razão, tem cara de marginal mesmo.

– Ei! Querem parar com isso?

– Ih, se não quer que te chamem de marginal para de andar com o uniforme.

– Unifor- Tu tá tirando uma com a camisa do meu time, Justin Bieber?

– Justin Bieber? Porra, cara, nada a ver. Se vai xingar pelo menos tenta achar algo que faça sentido.

– Ah, cala a boca, viadinho! Tu é o que, tricolor? Fluminense não pode falar nada do Flamengo não, tudo cria da casa.

– Sem chance. Fluminense é mil vezes melhor e-

– Meninos, será que dá pra parar de brigar por causa de futebol na minha porta?

– É. Malz aí, Tez. - O loiro finalmente dá espaço para Karkat entrar.

O apartamento não era muito grande mas parecia bem maior pelo fato de que quase não haviam móveis no lugar. Terezi estava parada no meio da sala, se apoiando na bengala, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

– Karkat! - Ela dá um forte abraço nele. E uma cheirada.

– Ei, que isso! - Ele empurra ela, que cai na gargalhada.

– Fica tranquilo. Da próxima vez ela te lambe. - O loiro descamisado comenta, com um meio sorriso.

– Karkat, esse é Dave Strider, meu irmão.

Karkat olha de um para o outro.

– De jeito nenhum que eu caio nessa.

Terezi cai na gargalhada e Dave dá um tapinha no ombro de Karkat.

– Talvez você não seja tão otário assim, afinal.

– Mas qual é a dele? - Karkat pergunta, limpando o ombro e lançando um olhar desconfiado para o Strider. - Ele fica assim andando por aí sem camisa, é?

– Ele tá sem camisa? - Terezi pergunta.

– Você não vi- - Karkat quase fala e os outros dois riem da cara dele.

– Eu sabia, sim. Mas qual o problema? - Terezi pergunta.

– Eu não sou o namorado dela se é isso que você tá pensando. - Dave se inclina para que só Karkat ouvisse a próxima parte. - O caminho tá livre pra você.

- Vamos, seus molóides. Vamos pro meu quarto! - Terezi marcha para o próximo cômodo, seguida porum Strider inexpressivo e por um Vantas corado...

* * *

Eu estava com preguiça de revisar então, os erros são por conta da casa.  
A 'história' mesmo só vai começar quando os ancestors/trolls de Beforus aparecerem.  
E só para vocês saberem, o pai do Gamzee não é o GHB, é o lusus dele, assim como a mãe da Nepeta é a Pounce. A maioria vai ser assim, a senha é, se não tiver nome é lusus. Só a Pounce e o Authour vão ser referidos por nome, pelo menos por enquanto.


	4. Capitulo 3

Erros por conta da casa, como sempre.

E AQUI a história realmente começa. Sim, senhoras e senhores, isso tem plot além da comédia louca.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Nepeta**

Primeiro dia de aula na PUC. O lugar era enooorme e Nepeta se sentia mais minúscula ainda ali. Pegou o papelzinho onde tinha anotado a sala que deveria ir e olhou ao redor. Não fazia ideia de que direção tomar... Ficou rondando um pouco, tentando ver se achava uma placa ou algo assim.

Como tinha chegado atrasada, não haviam muitos alunos fora de suas salas agora. Já estava começando a se desesperar quando um rapaz alto passou perto dela e ela decidiu pará-lo para pedir ajuda.

– Er, com licença, eu... - Congelou ao perceber o quão alto ele era. Claro que para uma garota de 1,58 quase todo mundo parecia alto, mas mesmo assim esse cara devia ter uns 2 metros! Ou 3! Pessoas podem ter três metros, certo?

– Posso ajuda-la? - Ele perguntou impaciente, abaixando um pouco os óculos escuros retangulares.

– Er, sim! - Despertou de seus devaneios sobre pessoas de 3 metros. - Eu queria saber onde era essa sala aqui... - Ela entrega o papel a ele.

– Ah, sim. - Ele lê e devolve para ela. - Fica no subsolo.

– No subsolo?! - Ela pergunta um tanto quanto indignada. Ela ia ter aulas no subsolo? Aquele lugar enorme e justo o subsolo?

– Não é tão ruim quanto parece. Eu acho. - Ele toma a dianteira. - Vem, eu vou te levar até lá.

Ela sorri e o segue. Até que, ignorando o fato de que ele era incrivelmente alto, parecia forte o suficiente para quebra-la ao meio e tinha uma voz grave bastante intimidadora, ele parecia uma pessoa legal.

– Muito obrigada! A propósito, meu nome é Nepeta.

– Equius Zahhak. - Ele responde.

Ela faz uma careta. Ele não era muito do tipo falante pelo visto. Mas tudo bem! Ainda podiam ser amigos mesmo assim!

Logo, os dois descem as escadas e chegam na sala que Nepeta teria sua primeira aula.

– É aqui. - Ele anuncia.

– Ah, sim! Domo arigatou! - Ela agradece com uma reverência.

– Domo itashimashite. - Ele responde automaticamente e já estava se virando para ir embora quando ela o para.

– Você fala japonês? - Ela pergunta encantada, os olhinhos verdes brilhando.

– Ahm... Sim... - Ele responde meio sem entender.

– Puxa vida! Nunca tinha encontrado alguém que pudesse falar japonês também! Isso é incrível!

– Eu falo muitas línguas. Eu passei boa parte da infância me aplicando em adquirir todo tipo de conhecimento que poderia vir a ser útil. - Ele dá de ombros.

De repente, os dois ouvem o sinal tocar.

– Ah, me desculpa eu acabei atrasando você... - Ela diz envergonhada.

– Esta tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso. - Ele sorri e algo diz a Nepeta que ele não fazia isso com muita frequência.

Ele vai embora e Nepeta vai para a sua sala, com um novo plano em mente: Virar amiga desse Equius Zahhak!

**Terezi**

Ela estava juntando suas coisas para sair, enquanto deixava Karkat usar seu computador. Karkat tinha passado a ultima semana inteira lá. Claro que Terezi não se incomodava em tê-lo por perto, pelo contrário, mas achava de certa forma engraçado.

– E ai? Conseguiu falar com quem você queria? - Ela perguntou para o garoto.

– Não... - Ele suspira, empurrando o teclado (com números em lugar de algumas letras, Karkat surtou quando viu aquilo e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao saber que tinha sido um presente "irônico" do Strider) para que pudesse se debruçar na escrivaninha. - Já estou ficando preocupado.

– Qual o problema com o seu amigo, afinal?

– Ele foi ver o avô ou algo assim. Mas cada vez que ele vai, parece que ele demora mais pra voltar. E muitas vezes ele vêm estranho, meio sério...

– Não deve ser nada. - Ela dá um sorriso para ele. - Qual o nome dele mesmo?

– Gamzee Makara.

– Makara? - Ela saí do comodo, mas continua falando. - Hm... Já ouvi esse nome antes... Acho que foi minha mãe falando ou algo assim.

– E esses seus pais que eu nunca vi, ehm? - Ele grita em resposta.

– Vai continuar não vendo. Minha mãe tá em Brasília. Sabe como é, ela trabalha no governo. E meu pai... Bem, ele não está muito em condições de encontrar ninguém.

– Então a casa é sua?

Pelo barulho vindo do quarto, Karkat devia estar girando na cadeira, o que fez Terezi dar uma risada antes de responder.

– E sua também pelo visto, né?

– Ei, o Strider também passa muito tempo aqui. Alias, não sei porque ele não veio hoje.

– Talvez porque ao contrário do que você pensa, as pessoas façam coisas como trabalhar e estudar. - Ela diz rindo. - Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, não, também tem a minha "guia" se você quiser dizer assim.

– Como assim- Ah!

Esse "Ah!" disse a Terezi que ele provavelmente tinha acabado de conhecer sua guia. Voltou ao quarto e encontrou Karkat olhando apavorado para a mulher alta, com um vestido feito inteiramente por uma imitação de couro de lagarto.

– Então, esse é seu novo amigo? - Perguntou a mulher, com os olhos vidrados no rapaz.

– É, ele mesmo.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– Fica na linha ou vamos ter problemas. - A mulher foi em direção a Terezi e adicionou com um tom mais doce. - Quer que eu te leve até a faculdade?

– Não precisa, eu vou pegar um táxi.

A "guia" saiu do quarto e Terezi foi até Karkat, que ainda estava meio assustado.

– Não esquenta ela faz isso sempre. Ela gosta de manter a ordem, sabe como é. Minha mãe contratou ela para ficar de olho em mim. Ela é tipo uma tutora. Ela era cega também, mas conseguiu um transplante de retina há dois anos.

– E como foi que ela surgiu assim, sem fazer barulho?

Terezi abriu um largo sorriso.

– Isso nem eu sei. Agora vamos, melhor a gente sair daqui antes que ela venha te investigar.

– Me investigar?

– Ela é da policia. Delegada.

Karkat decidiu ficar quietinho e seguir Terezi. O que ele menos precisava era de uma tira na cola dele.

**Nepeta**

Era hora do almoço e ela se dirigiu logo para o quiosque de comida japonesa. A aula tinha sido boa, embora não tivesse feito nenhum amigo.

Pegou um yakisoba e procurou um lugar para se sentar, mas todas as mesas estavam ocupadas. De repente avistou Equius, sentado sozinho numa das mesas. Bem, já que ela não conhecia ninguém...

Ele estava com um grande livro de física no colo e parecia muito entretido. Mas quando ela se aproximou não pode deixar de ficar surpresa.

– Você também faz coleção de figurinhas do My Little Pony?! - Ela perguntou surpresa.

Protegido pela capa do suposto livro de física estava o álbum cor de rosa de figurinhas dos pôneis.

– A-Ahm... Eu... - Ele começou a suar visivelmente desconcertado.

– Quais figurinhas você tem? - Ela perguntou sentando-se na mesa e tirando da bolsa um álbum igual.

Equius, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, não conseguia resistir a uma oportunidade tão boa de trocar suas figurinhas repetidas com alguém e logo os dois começaram a conversar sobre figurinhas e pôneis.

O que não passou despercebido por uma certa garota de jaqueta jeans que passava por perto.

– Ora, ora, ora... - Se sentou na mesa e Equius a encarou com a expressão fechada. - Muito bom, Zahhak, muito viril de sua parte.

– Serket. - Estreitou os olhos, embora não desse para reparar com os óculos.

Nepeta olhava para os dois confusa. Já ia perguntar a Equius quem era a garota quando mais duas pessoas apareceram.

– Pela ultima vez, Fef, não dá para misturar esse tipo de estampa. - O garoto com uma mexa roxa no cabelo disse a garota de cabelo comprido.

– É claro que dá! Você vai ver quando a Kanaya chegar e... Oi, Vriska! - Acenou para a garota sentada à mesa.

– E aí, Feferi.

– Eu ouvi chamarem meu nome? - Uma garota de cabelo curto se aproximou também.

– Ah, Kanaya, o Eridan tava falando que estampa de bicho não combina com floral!

Os três sentaram se a mesa, sem precisar pedir permissão a ninguém.

– Bom, isso depende... - Kanaya começou a traçar uma explicação sobre estampas e tendências de moda, enquanto Nepeta aproveitou para sussurrar para Equius:

– São seus amigos?

– Não. - Disse de forma tão incisiva que fez Nepeta quase se arrepender de ter perguntado. - São só pessoas que aparentemente eu tenho que me dar bem com.

– Viu, Eridan? - Feferi deu a língua para ele.

– Só não use isso na rua, não quero passar vergonha. - Ele respondeu, colocando os fones de ouvido, disposto a ignorar o resto do universo.

– Sua amiga, Equius? - Kanaya perguntou, olhando para Nepeta.

De repente todos os olhares se fixaram na garota, que deu um sorriso envergonhado.

**Aradia**

Chegou exausta em casa. Não do trabalho em si, já que o apartamento era pequeno e a faxina não era demorada, mas do trânsito caótico do Rio de Janeiro. Só queria tomar um bom banho e dormir.

Mas seus planos foram interrompidos por sua mãe, que se aproximou, aparentando estar um pouco apreensiva.

– Como foi no emprego novo?

– Bom. O dono da casa é um senhor muito gentil. - Respondeu, sem querer muita conversa.

– Que bom, que bom... - A mãe se sentou no sofá e fez um gesto para Aradia fazer o mesmo.

– Mãe, eu estou cansada e...

– Não vou demorar.

Aradia sentou e reparou em como a mãe torcia as mãos num gesto nervoso.

– Mãe? - Perguntou preocupada. - Tá tudo bem?

– Você se lembra da sua prima, não? A Damara.

Aradia fechou a cara.

– Ela... - Sua mãe continuou. - Ela vai vir morar com a gente.

– Não. - Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca da garota.

– A gente não tem escolha. Ela é família e...

– Não! - Se levantou num sobressalto. - Eu conheço muito bem as histórias dela lá de salvador! Ela só vai causar problemas aqui, que nem da ultima vez...

– Mas ela já até arrumou um emprego aqui e...

– Imagino que tipo de emprego seja. - Aradia retrucou.

– Aradia! - Sua mãe lhe deu um olhar severo. - Gostando ou não, sua prima vem morar aqui. E quero que você seja gentil com ela. Está claro?

Aradia suspirou, sabendo que não tinha mais o que discutir.

– Como quiser, mãe

Ela e Damara nunca tiveram uma relação boa. Damara parecia gostar de ser inconveniente e grosseira com as pessoas. E sempre estava metida em confusões... Nem desconfiava de suas razões para de repente ela decidir sair de Salvador e vir para o Rio, mas de qualquer maneira, era melhor ficar de olho nela.

* * *

Já vou avisando porque será importante no futuro da fic: Os Ancestors o os Dancestors são as mesmas pessoas. Se eu fizesse como pessoas diferentes a fic ficaria muito longa e confusa. As personalidades serão mescladas.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram/favoritaram, mesmo eu não sendo digna disso.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Para quem estava esperando comédia: Esse é um daqueles capitulos bonitinho, shipping para todo o lado. Não digam que não avisei.  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Feferi**

Se dirigiu ao prédio onde funcionava o cursinho pré-vestibular, em passos apressados. Estava ansiosa, queria chegar o mais rápido possível! Entrou no prédio e cumprimentou as secretárias, que a cumprimentaram animadas. Se era porque gostavam de Feferi ou porque o pai dela era dono do lugar, jamais saberia.

Subiu os degraus e chegou no segundo andar. Olhou o relógio e esperou mais alguns minutos. Logo, vários alunos saíram de suas salas e Feferi seguiu o curso contrário da multidão, entrando numa das maiores (e melhores) salas do lugar.

Lá pelo meio das carteiras, guardando suas coisas preguiçosamente estava quem ela veio ver: Sollux Captor. Acenou para ele com um grande sorriso e ele a sorriu de volta.

- Que bom ver você aqui, FF!

Ela deu uma risadinha. Gostava do jeito que ele a chamava.

- Eu estava dando uma passada por perto e quis fazer uma visita!

Se aproximou e esperou que ele acabasse de guardar suas coisas.

Os dois tinham se conhecido a um tempo atrás, por acaso. Feferi tinha decido fazer um cursinho de informática e Sollux tinha sido o seu professor. Os dois logo ficaram amigos e Feferi ficou sabendo que o garoto morava na favela. Ela simplesmente não podia deixar que alguém tão inteligente ficasse num lugar assim! Então, ela pediu ao seu pai (ou tio Cronus, como ela preferia chamá-lo) para que o empregasse no cursinho. Ele prontamente concordou, estava mesmo procurando bons alunos para contratar e "estudar" lá. E assim, Sollux conseguiu dinheiro suficiente para sair da favela e mudar para a Tijuca e Feferi ia conseguir vê-lo com mais frequência. Todos ficavam felizes no final.

- Eu ainda não sei como te agradecer por tudo que você fez... - Disse Sollux, colocando a mochila no ombro.

- Ora, não se preocupe com isso! Amigos são para essas coisas!

- Mesmo assim, foi incrível o que você fez! E eu nem sou digno de uma coisa dessas...

Os dois se dirigiram para a saída do prédio.

- Claro que é! - Ela o corta. - E ainda por cima é o melhor professor de informática do mundo! Nem todo mundo tem paciência comigo!

- Até parece, você já sabia tudo.

Sollux abre a porta para ela passar, e ela dá uma risadinha.

- E aí, vai fazer o que agora? - Perguntou o garoto.

- Vou me encontrar com a minha mãe. - Feferi deu um suspiro. - Ela quer que eu aprenda mais sobre o "grande império" que ela comanda, mesmo eu dizendo que não quero assumir os negócios dela...

- Que besteira, FF! Você seria uma ótima chefe.

De repente, o celular de Sollux apita, avisando de uma nova mensagem, e ele o pega. Lendo rapidamente a mensagem, ele se vira para Feferi de novo.

- Aí, quer ir no shopping no dia 3?

- Ah, eu adoraria ir e...

- Ir aonde? - Uma voz pergunta e os dois se viram, dando de cara com Eridan, que olhava para os dois com uma expressão nada feliz e os braços cruzados.

- Eridan! - Feferi exclamou surpresa.

- Quem é esse aí? - Eridan perguntou, com um certo tom de desprezo.

- Esse é o Sollux e ele é meu amigo. - A garota respondeu meio irritada. - Sollux, esse é o Eridan.

- Amigo, é? - Eridan ainda olhava o outro com desconfiança. - E onde você pretende levar ela?

- Ao shopping. Um amigo meu quer fazer uma reunião e disse para eu chamar quem eu quisesse. - Sollux respondeu no mesmo tom de desprezo.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então posso ir? - Eridan estreitou os olhos para Sollux, que fez o mesmo.

- Eridan! Você não pode se convidar assim! - Feferi falou indignada.

- Deixa, FF, se ele quer ir, pode ir. KK disse que era pra reunir um monte de gente mesmo.

- Vamos embora, Fef. Meenah me pediu para garantir que você não se atrasasse, como sempre.

- Pode deixar que eu vou. - Lançou um olhar para o garoto de "saí daqui agora!".

A contragosto, ele ajeitou o cachecol sobre o ombro e se afastou.

- Desculpa por ele, Eridan é meio... Sobreprotetor.

- Tudo bem... - Sollux respondeu, um tanto desconfortável. - Não sabia que você tinha namorado.

- Ah, não! Você entendeu errado! - Feferi riu, achando a dedução dele muito engraçada. - Ele é meu irmão!

- Irmão?

- É! Nossos pais são separados desde sempre, mas nós dois temos uma relação boa. Bem, na maior parte do tempo.

Ouviram uma buzina e Feferi gritou irritada.

- Já estou indo! - Voltou-se para Sollux, sorrindo. - Foi um prazer te ver! Tchau, tchau!

- Digo o mesmo. - Ele sorriu. - Posso te ligar depois?

- Claro! - Ela deu mais uma risadinha e correu para o carro do irmão antes que ele voltasse a perturbar.

**Terezi**

- E aí? Mandou uma mensagem pros seus amigos? - Perguntou ela a Karkat.

- Mandei. E eles vão.

- Ótimo! - Deu um sorriso.

Ela, Karkat e Dave estavam reunidos na sala do apartamento da garota, esparramados no sofá e nas poltronas.

- Então o plano é juntar um bando de gente num shopping? Sério mesmo? - Dave perguntou incrédulo.

- Algum problema? É um bom jeito de conhecer pessoas novas. - A garota retrucou.

- Muita gente junta nunca dá certo. Vai dar merda. E alias, se chamar os amigos desse aí é capaz de juntar uma gangue lá. Se é que não vai descer o morro todo.

- Haha, nossa, você é muito engraçado, Strider. - Karkat respondeu irônico, mostrando o dedo do meio para ele.

- Disponha. - Dave mandou o gesto de volta, os olhos ainda fixos em Terezi. - Se a gente for preso por formação de quadrilha a culpa é sua, tá ligada?

Terezi riu.

- Não é você mesmo que é doido para que eu conheça seus amigos? Então, é uma ótima oportunidade!

Dave deu de ombros.

- É, eu posso ter dois ou três amigos que valham a pena chamar.

- Não esquenta, vai ser divertido. - Parou, mas depois continuou, as gargalhadas. - E se der confusão melhor ainda!

**Aradia**

Já estava a quase um mês fazendo trabalhando naquele apartamento. Seu patrão, Aurthuour, era uma pessoa super simpática e como já era aposentado, passava muito tempo em casa e ela costumava a conversar com ele sempre que podia. Ele tinha um filho que morava lá também, embora nunca o tivesse visto. Aparentemente, ele passava o dia todo na faculdade ou na academia.

Naquele dia, entretanto, Aradia estava sozinha. Como vinha fazer faxina todos os dias, tinha pouca coisa a fazer e podia cuidar de tudo no seu próprio ritmo. Acabou de estirar a colcha num dos quartos quando ouviu um barulho de chave. Provavelmente Aurthuour tinha voltado.

Pegou a vassoura e se dirigiu a cozinha, tranquilamente, mas parou subitamente no portal, deixando escapar um "Ah!" de surpresa.

Aquele definitivamente não era Aurthuor. Um rapaz, bem mais alto que ela, de cabelo comprido estava lá, pegando algo na geladeira. Com o barulho que ela fez, ele se virou e ficou tão surpreso quanto ela, deixando cair o copo de leite que tinha em mãos. Usava óculos escuros, tinha uma toalha nos ombros e estava sem camisa. Devia ter acabado de voltar da academia, pois estava suado e o suor escorria lentamente pelos seus músculos bem definidos.

Aradia corou e ele fez o mesmo, talvez percebendo a situação em que se encontrava.

- Você deve ser o Equius, certo? - Ela falou, tentando quebrar a situação incomoda.

- S-Sim, sou... - Ele olhava vidrado para ela, o que a fazia um tanto desconfortável. - Você é a nova empregada.

- Aradia. - Ela se apresentou sorrindo.

Ele deu um meio sorriso de volta e reparou a sujeira que tinha feito, se abaixando para catar os cacos de vidro. Aradia se adiantou e ajoelhou perto dele, pegando um pano de chão.

- Você não pode botar a mão nisso. Vai se cortar! - Ela disse.

- A-Ah, s-sim, certo... - Ele ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha, meio sem jeito. - Eu posso dar um jeito nisso. - Ele tentou pegar o pano da mão dela, mas ela não deixou.

- Não precisa! Afinal, eu sou paga para fazer isso. - Ela sorri para ele de uma forma que o deixa sem palavras.

Ela acaba de limpar a bagunça, sentindo que ele a observava, mas tentou ignorar isso.

De repente, o telefone dele toca. Tinha combinado de se encontrar com Nepeta agora. Quando colocou o celular de novo no bolso, viu Aradia olhando para ele.

- Já vai? - Ela perguntou.

- Er, sim.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. - Ela disse, simpática como sempre.

- O prazer foi todo meu. - Ele deu um sorriso e foi em direção a porta. Deu uma ultima olhada para trás e saiu do apartamento.

**Gamzee**

Finalmente seu "avô" o tinha liberado e ele pôde botar planos mais importantes em prática. Como o de virar palhaço.

Saiu nas ruas com uma blusa larga, uma calça de bolinhas e o rosto pintado. Já tinha conseguido as clavas e agora apresentava seus malabarismos no trânsito, quando o sinal fechava. Era um trabalho gratificante. Não que rendesse muita grana – longe disso. Mas só de ver as crianças que passavam por ele felizes, já ficava mais que satisfeito.

E foi assim que Gamzee conheceu _ele_.

Gamzee apresentou seus malabarismos e quando fechou o sinal, se dirigiu a calçada novamente. Alguém batia palmas para ele. Um garoto, provavelmente da sua idade, usando cadeira de rodas.

Gamzee deu um largo sorriso e fez uma reverência teatral, o que fez o garoto rir.

- Ótimo espetáculo! Bravo! - Elogiou o garoto.

- Valeu, irmão! - Percebeu que talvez ele quisesse ajuda para atravessar a rua. - Quer que eu te leve para o outro lado?

- Uh, não precisa, não quero incomodar. - Respondeu ele.

- Imagina, irmão! Gosto de ajudar, ainda mais alguém que curte malabarismo!

- Ok, então. - O garoto sorriu, tímido.

Gamzee esperou o sinal fechar e o empurrou até o outro lado, fazendo algumas palhaçadas no caminho que fizeram o garoto rir.

- Bom, obrigado. - Disse ele um tanto envergonhado. - Eu nem tenho moedas para te dar...

- Que isso, irmão, eu não tô nessa pela grana. Você já me pagou com esse milagre do seu sorriso.

O garoto corou.

- Uh... Bem... Te vejo outro dia então... - Acenou timidamente e se afastou.

Gamzee acenou de volta e voltou para o seu trabalho no trânsito. Um sorriso não saiu de seu rosto pelo resto do dia. Tinha gostado daquele garoto. Gostado muito. Esperava poder vê-lo de novo logo.

* * *

_Bom, agora vocês vão começar a ver as ligações entre os personagens, o que será importante para a trama principal. Eu faria uma sinopse (decente) da trama principal, mas acho que um pouco de spoiler seria inevitável e quero ver quantos percebem what's going on._


	6. Capítulo 5

_Esse capitulo é bem mais relevante que o anterior. Mas tem shipping._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Feferi**

Mantinha os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada. Nem se dignava a olhar para o irmão.

– E tem outra coisa! - Eridan continuou seu sermão sobre como ela nunca-mais-devia-ver-o-Sollux-na-vida. - Você viu como ele fala com a língua nos dentes? Isso é muito irritante! Além de que ele deve ser gay, só gays falam assim!

Feferi afundou mais no seu assento, mas não conseguiu ficar quieta perante a isso.

– … As pessoas vivem me perguntando se você é gay, só porque parece não quer dizer nada.

Eridan virou-se para ela chocado.

– As pessoas fazem o que?!

– Eridan, presta atenção na pista! - Ela se desesperou quando o carro quase bateu no da frente.

Eridan voltou a prestar atenção na direção e se calou por alguns minutos.

– Não se preocupe, eu sempre digo que não. - Ela falou depois de um tempo, mais calma.

– Por que? Devia ter dito que sim, vai que eles estavam interessados.

– Eridan!

– O que foi? Eu estou aberto a todas as possibilidades...

– O que foi que eu já te disse sobre usar as pessoas?

– Eu não estou usando ninguém, Fef! Não é como se eu estivesse atrás de algo sério!

– Mas você vai acabar machucando o sentimento das pessoas assim!

Eridan deu de ombros e os dois se calaram ao se aproximar de uma blitz. Vários carros estavam sendo parados. Eridan não tinha habilitação (ainda) mas não estava nem um pouco preocupado. Abaixou o vidro fumê para que os policiais vissem que era ele quem estava dirigindo e passou direto por eles. Ah, o que não era possível de se fazer se você tivesse um pouco mais de dinheiro no bolso? A essa altura, todos os policiais do Rio já deviam ter recebido propina de Eridan pelo uma vez na vida.

Em poucos minutos eles chegaram ao prédio aonde ficava o escritório de Meenah. Eridan deixou o carro com o manobrista e os dois subiram até o escritório da mãe.

O prédio era enorme. Mas também, de lá Meenah controlava quase que a cidade inteira. O que não era da família Peixes, era da família Ampora. Se algo estivesse dando lucro, independentemente se era um hospital, uma escola ou um time de futebol, uma das duas famílias ia lá e comprava. Quem olhasse de fora, acharia que os Peixes e os Ampora eram rivais, sempre correndo para ver quem compra o que primeiro.

Mas a verdade era que Cronus, atual cabeça da família Ampora, deixava sempre o que desse mais lucro para Meenah. Ele fazia de tudo para indiretamente tentar agradá-la... O que Meenah achava um saco. Basta você ter um ou dois filhos com o cara para ele nunca mais esquecer de você!

Chegaram na cobertura, onde o andar inteiro era o escritório particular de Meenah.

A própria veio os recepcionar. Era muito alta, se vestia como se fosse uns dez anos mais jovem e usava muitos braceletes e anéis dourados.

Mas mesmo assim, alguma coisa nela impunha respeito e medo nas pessoas.

– Ah, Feferi, até que enfim! - Virou se para o garoto. - Bom trabalho, Eridan.

– Foi um prazer. - Eridan deu um sorriso convencido. - E eu devia alertá-la de que Fef anda tendo a má companhia de gentinha de zona norte...

Feferi lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e mostrou a língua para ele, mas ele apenas girou os olhos em resposta.

– Vamos conversar sobre isso depois. - A expressão da mãe não era nada feliz e Feferi se sentiu um tanto diminuída.

– Com licença. - Eridan disse respeitosamente antes de sair.

Eridan nunca tratou Meenah como mãe, da mesma forma que Feferi nunca tratava Cronus como pai. Os dois sempre foram criados separados e mesmo que fossem irmãos gêmeos, era óbvio que Meenah preferia Feferi. Até onde entediam, o nascimento deles foi mais um acordo estratégico do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Colé, Feferi? Não basta todo esse seu desinteresse com os negócios da família, ainda tem que ficar por ai dando esmola? - Meenah perguntou irritada.

– Eu não estava dando-

– Esquece isso. Vem cá, quero te mostrar umas paradas.

Meenah, quando falando informalmente, soava completamente diferente da sua imagem de mulher poderosa. Mas ainda sim, ninguém ousaria desrespeita-la por isso, todos sabiam do que ela era capaz.

Feferi seguiu a mãe a contra-gosto. Provavelmente ela só queria se vangloriar porque comprou essa ou aquela outra fabrica ou algo do gênero.

Meenah a levou até a grande mesa circular de centro, onde havia um mapa estendido. Era o mapa da cidade do Rio inteiro. Cada parte adquirida por ela estava pintada de rosa (e cheio de glitter).

– Não é lindo? A cidade inteira quase só nossa! Quase. Mas está vendo essas outras cores aqui? - Mostrou outras grandes áreas pintadas de cores diversas. - Sabe o que isso significa?

– Que vão ser as próximas coisas que você vai comprar? - Arriscou Feferi.

– Também... Mas o que importa é perguntar: estão eles contra ou a favor da gente?

Meenah estreitou os olhos, como se aquelas cores representassem mais para ela do que pareciam.

– Se estiverem à favor, devemos cuidar para que continuem assim... Caso contrário... - Ela pareceu se perder no seu discurso.

– Caso contrário...? - Feferi perguntou, com um pouco de medo da resposta.

Meenah olhou diretamente para ela, o que quase fez a garota recuar.

– Teremos que acabar com eles.

**Nepeta**

Ela e Equius estavam passeando no shopping, mas dessa vez Aurthuour e Pounce tinham vindo com eles. Os dois adolescentes andavam mais a frente, conversando.

– Você percebeu o que eu percebi? - Perguntou Nepeta, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

– O que exatamente você queria que eu percebesse? - Equius perguntou confuso.

– Seu pai. Minha mãe. Tá rolando alguma coisa. - Nepeta tinha que se segurar para não dar gritinhos de emoção.

Equius olhou para os dois. Eles estavam apenas conversando, parecia bem normal para ele.

– … Tem certeza disso? - Perguntou.

– Absoluta! Eu sinto o amor no ar.

– Mas... Isso nem faz sentido. A diferença de idade é muito grande...

– Ai, que besteira, Equius! Amor não tem idade! E alias... - Se aproximou mais dele para sussurrar. - Se eles se casarem, iremos virar irmãos!

Equius imaginou como seria ter Nepeta como irmã.

– Tenho que concordar que essa ideia me parece interessante. - Disse com um sorriso, mas que logo desapareceu. - Apesar de que acho suas deduções precipitadas. Eles nunca tinham se visto na vida antes!

Nepeta girou os olhos com a inocência do amigo.

– Mãe! - Nepeta se virou para trás e gritou. - Vamos comprar sorvete e já voltamos!

Puxou Equius e saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse protestar.

– Por que fez isso? - Ele perguntou quando eles já estavam no quiosque de sorvete.

– Para deixa-los a sós, hehe! E porque eu realmente quero um sorvete.

Equius deu de ombros e entrou na fila com a garota. Depois de fazerem seus pedidos, foram saborear seus sorvetes sentados perto dali.

– Ah, Equius! Desculpa perguntar mas... O que aconteceu com a sua mãe?

– Ela morreu. Acho que foram complicações no parto ou algo do gênero.

– Você nem sabe o que aconteceu com ela? - Nepeta o olhou intrigada. - Qual era o nome dela?

Equius apenas negou com a cabeça.

– Não sei. Aurthuour nunca me disse muito sobre ela. E não há nenhuma foto dela em casa, antes que você pergunte.

Nepeta ficou em silencio por um tempo.

– Você não acha isso meio... Suspeito?

– Talvez, mas Aurthuour deve ter um bom motivo para não me falar dela. Uma vez ele disse que ela tinha muitos problemas... E só.

Nepeta pareceu decepcionada.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio tomando seus sorvetes.

– Se me permite fazer uma observação também... - Equius começou. - ...Você não se parece nem um pouco com a sua mãe.

– Hehe, claro que não, seu bobo! Eu sou adotada! - Nepeta parecia animada por falar disso. - Mamãe pode não ser minha mãe biológica mas ela é minha mãe do coração!

– Então você também não sabe muito sobre as suas origens?

Nepeta balançou a cabeça.

– Sei que eu vim do Japão. Pounce costumava viajar por aí... Mas um dia ela foi fazer um trabalho num orfanato japonês e me achou. Aí ela se apaixonou por mim e me adotou. - Nepeta falava com carinho. - Mas ninguém sabe se eu sou mesmo japonesa... No orfanato falaram que um homem estrangeiro é quem tinha me deixado lá. Disse que tinha me achado na rua...

– Eu... Sinto muito. - Disse sem jeito.

– Sem problemas! E é legal! Eu sinto como se fosse alguma protagonista de um mangá de mistério, hehe! - Ela se levantou subitamente. - Agora vamos voltar! Se tiver beijo eu quero ver!

**Gamzee**

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde a primeira vez que tinha visto o garoto da cadeira de rodas pela primeira vez. E durante essa semana, tinham se visto todos os dias. Gamzee não sabia bem para onde ele ia, mas imaginava que fosse para a faculdade ou algo assim.

Era sempre a mesma coisa: Ele e Gamzee conversavam um pouco e Gamzee o levava para o outro lado da rua. Já era uma agradável rotina que Gamzee esperava ansiosamente desde a hora em que acordava.

Quando Gamzee o viu virando a esquina, já se pôs a postos, esperando por ele.

– Ah, olá! - Disse o garoto quando se aproximou de Gamzee.

– E aí, irmão? Estava esperando por você.

– Estava? - Perguntou um pouco surpreso.

Gamzee apenas assentiu e puxou uma coisa do bolso. Uma flor. Colocou-a no cabelo do garoto.

– Ficou melhor do que eu imaginava! - Exclamou Gamzee, encantado.

– Uh, obrigado. - O garoto corou.

– Não há de quê, irmão!

Gamzee deu a volta e começou a empurrar a cadeira pela rua.

– Ei, irmão! - Chamou a atenção dele. - Eu ainda não sei o seu nome.

– Tavros. Tavros Nitram. - Ele sorriu. - E você?

– Gamzee. - Deu um largo sorriso. - Gosto do seu nome. Combina com você.

Chegaram do outro lado da rua. Era geralmente aí que eles se despediam, mas hoje nenhum dos dois fez menção de se afastar.

– Onde... Onde você mora? - Perguntou Tavros.

Há tempos que queria perguntar isso. Gamzee era tão largado que ele tinha medo de descobrir que talvez nem casa ele tivesse.

– Cidade de Deus, onde os milagres acontecem!

Tavros riu.

– Nunca estive lá.

– É um bom lugar, não deixe te dizerem o contrário! Se quiser eu te levo para um passeio por lá um dia. Adoraria ser seu guia.

Mesmo que tecnicamente Gamzee o estivesse convidando para dar uma volta na favela, Tavros se sentia estranhamente disposto a aceitar. Talvez não fosse mesmo tão ruim, afinal.

Abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido ao escutar uma voz.

– Tavros! Até que enfim te achei!

Os dois se viraram e deram de cara com uma garota, vindo em direção a eles e parecendo irritada.

– Ah, oi, Vriska. - Cumprimentou Tavros.

– Já tinha achado que a sua cadeira tinha emperrado por aí ou algo assim! Esqueceu que era para a gente ter se encontrado a meia hora atrás?

– Uh, desculpa Vriska, não foi minha intenção...

Enquanto isso, Gamzee observava tudo, com interesse. Se era amiga do Tavros, com certeza ele queria conhecer! E o fato de que ela usava uns óculos escuros como se fosse um tapa-olho, deixava-o mais curioso sobre ela.

Vriska finalmente notou o garoto vestido de palhaço.

– … Seu amigo, Tavros? - Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se o analisasse de cima a baixo.

– Uh, sim... Esse é o Gamzee.

– Olá! - Gamzee estendeu uma mão para ela.

– Vriska Serket, primeira e única. - Ela pareceu amigável e apertou a mão dele de volta. Um toque frio e mais forte do que provavelmente era necessário. Gamzee olhou para a mão dela e constatou que era uma prótese.

– Serket. - Os olhos de Gamzee se estreitaram por uns segundos, mas nenhum dos outros dois perceberam.

– É, eu sei. - Disse Vriska já acostumada. - Igual em Aranea Serket, minha mãe.

– Noooossa, eu vejo sua mãe na globo todos os dias! - Gamzee sorriu, impressionado. - Deve ser muito maneiro ter uma mãe jornalista.

– É. É legal. - Disse Vriska não muito convicta. - Vamos, Tavros? Você já me fez esperar demais por hoje!

– Sim, claro... - Tavros se virou para Gamzee. - Então... Te vejo por aí.

– Claro, irmão! Estarei esperando! - Gamzee acenou.

Os dois se afastaram, Vriska empurrando a cadeira de Tavros.

Gamzee esperou até eles sumirem de vista para parar de sorrir, o rosto inteiramente sério. Serket. Que mundo pequeno.

**Eridan**

– Dá para acreditar nisso, Kan? - Eridan andava de um lado para o outro no apartamento de Kanaya. - Tem um cara dando em cima da Fef!

– É, realmente é um absurdo pensar que alguém possa estar interessado por uma garota bonita e extrovertida como Feferi. - A garota cruzou as pernas, esperando que Eridan terminasse seu monólogo.

– Quer dizer, eu tenho 18 anos! 18 anos! Já está mais do que na hora de que eu... Você sabe. Mas a Fef não! Ela é pura! Ela é inocente e vem esse cara querendo tirar a inocência dela! Não sei se você consegue me entender, Kan...

– Pode parecer inacreditável, mas eu compreendo a profundidade dos seus problemas pessoais. - Botou uma mão embaixo do queixo. - Mas você não acha que está sendo precipitado quanto a este rapaz? Como pode ter certeza das intenções dele com a Feferi são ruins?

– Você não viu a cara dele... Parece um tarado! Sério! Ele não pode corromper minha irmã assim!

– Não pode corrompê-la ou não pode corrompê-la antes que você tenha sido corrompido primeiro? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiando da postura de irmão preocupado de Eridan.

– Kan, você está fugindo do ponto. O que importa é que tem um cara atrás da Fef. E pobre ainda por cima! Quer dar o golpe do baú e a Fef nem para reparar nisso!

– Eridan, eu sinceramente acho que a Feferi já é adulta o suficiente para saber com quem se mete.

– Ela é muito distraída com essas coisas, nem parece perceber de quem ela é herdeira. - Parou de andar e massageou as têmporas. - Kan... Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

– Temos?

– Ele vai levá-la para o shopping ou algo assim. Eu vou junto, mas não posso garantir que vou conseguir manter Fef distante dele. Sabe como ela é. Mas se você fosse...

– Você está me propondo que eu apareça de penetra num encontro que você já está indo de penetra?

– Não é um encontro, é uma reunião de amigos ou sei lá. E a Fef ia adorar te ter lá, qual o problema?

– Eridan, isso não é nem...

– Por favor, Kan. Quantas vezes foi que te pedi um favor? E se não quer fazer isso por mim, faça pela Fef. Você quer que ela termine numa furada?

Kanaya suspirou.

– Se é assim, estarei lá.

– Ótimo! - Eridan sorriu satisfeito.

**Tavros**

Ele e Vriska estavam almoçando juntos, aproveitando que hoje Tavros tinha aula vaga na faculdade. Os dois se conheciam a bastante tempo. Se encontraram pela primeira vez na creche que frequentavam, lá pelos 6 anos de idade, e desde lá eram amigos... Ou desde lá que Vriska nunca mais deixou Tavros em paz.

Mas ele realmente valorizava a amizade com Vriska... Mesmo que ela tenha feito bullying com ele em todos os anos que ficaram na creche juntos... E as vezes apenas parecia gostar de ser rude com ele... E mesmo que ela tenha sido tecnicamente responsável pelo acidente que deixou Tavros paralítico e a fez perder um braço e um olho, Tavros gostava da companhia dela. E alias, durante muito tempo da sua vida se imaginava namorando-a futuramente... Não que tivesse falado disso com ela alguma vez, nunca faria isso. E de qualquer forma, agora não estava mais certo se gostava tanto dela assim.

Agora os dois estavam em silêncio. Vriska parecia estar meio irritada e Tavros achou melhor deixa-la em paz. Para se distrair, ele brincava com a flor que Gamzee lhe havia dado antes. Por algum motivo, não conseguia para de pensar nele... Parte dele queria conhece-lo melhor, mas outra parte lhe dizia que talvez ele pudesse metê-lo em confusão... Era tão difícil decidir qual parte estava mais certa.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando seu celular vibrou. Pegou o aparelho e viu que Nepeta lhe havia mandado uma mensagem. Com um sorriso, respondeu rapidamente a garota.

Vriska notou que Tavros trocava animadamente mensagens com alguém e decidiu se meter.

– Falando com quem? - Perguntou, se inclinando para ver o que ele digitava. Parecia RPG. - Ah, Já sei. A tal amiga dos gatos.

– É, ela mesma. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Ela está me chamando para sair com ela e os amigos.

– Ah, sim... - Vriska respondeu sem muito interesse. Um bando de perdedores que gostam de desenho animado e coisas infantis do tipo se encontrando? Não era para ela, com certeza. - Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

– Nepeta.

Ao ouvir o nome, algo clicou na mente de Vriska e a fez sorrir maliciosamente.

– Hmm, Nepeta? Então eu conheço ela.

– Conhece? - Ele parou de digitar a mensagem que ia mandar e olhou para Vriska, curioso.

– Ela estuda na minha faculdade. - Se esticou e tirou o celular das mãos do garoto, pegando-o de surpresa.

– Uh... O que você vai fazer? - Ele perguntou, incerto se devia puxar o celular de volta ou não.

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso.

– Nada. E só que agora eu vou nesse encontrinho de perdedores de vocês. - Ela jogou o celular de volta para ele. - Não é ótimo?

– É, uh, acho que sim...

**Sollux**

Digitou o numero no telefone rapidamente e esperou. No segundo toque ela atendeu.

– E aí, AA? - Cumprimentou, se jogando na cama.

– Oi, Sollux... - Ela respondeu do outro lado.

– Você parece cansada. Aconteceu algo?

– Ah, é minha prima. Ela veio morar aqui... - Ouviu uma estática. Provavelmente ela tinha suspirado.

– Espera, prima? Tá falando daquela sua prima puta?

– Ela mesma.

Franziu a testa.

– Uou, que droga, ehm! Lamento por você.

– Tudo bem. No geral ela até que não fez nada. Ainda. Passa o dia inteiro fora.

– Rodando bolsinha?

Ela ri.

– Não duvido.

– Mas se ela não fez nada por que você tá assim?

– Meu emprego. - Ela grunhiu.

– Pensei que estivesse gostando.

– E estou. Estava. Sei lá. É que... O senhor pra quem eu trabalho tem um filho, já te contei isso, né?

– Aham. - Sollux se mexeu na cama, ficando de barriga para baixo e usando os cotovelos como suporte. - Não era o cara que você nunca tinha visto e tal?

– É mas eu vi e... Ele me incomoda. Ele fica me olhando, sabe.

– Olha tipo só olhar ou olhar tipo tarando mesmo?

– Não, olhando tipo encarar. Não dá para saber exatamente o que ele está pensando.

– … Que cara tenso.

– Eu geralmente não ligo para essas coisas, mas ele conseguiu me assustar.

– Tenta falar com ele...

– Falar o que? Ele não me fez nada, além de me olhar. Nem falar comigo direito ele fala.

– Ah, entendo...

De repente ele escuta um barulho forte de algo caindo no chão do outro lado do telefone e uma exclamação de susto vindo de Aradia, que faz ele se levantar num susto.

– AA? Tudo bem com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– … Eu... Estou. - A voz dela voltou ao normal. - Parece que a minha prima me deixou uma surpresinha no meio das minhas coisas.

– O que?

– Um vibrador.

Sollux ficou chocado por um minuto, sem saber o que dizer exatamente

– Mas que- Por que- Que merda!

– Eu já devia esperar...

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ele queria anima-la de alguma forma, mas não sabia bem como.

– … Escuta, AA, o KK me chamou para ir no shopping e talz. Não quer ir junto? Vai ser bom pra você, pra desestressar.

– Não sei...

– A gente não se vê a um tempão e é você mesma quem vive me mandando sair de casa... - Ele lembra de algo. - Ah, e a FF vai estar lá também. Tenho certeza de que vocês duas vão se dar muito bem.

– Ah, sim, a garota que você tá tentando ficar. - Ele quase podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. - E aí, algum progresso?

Ele franziu a testa se lembrando da ultima vez que a viu.

– Eu teria feito se o irmão dela não tivesse aparecido...

– Que falta de sorte.

– Pois é! O cara é meio riquinho metido, sabe? Sabe AA, acho que o mundo seria mais fácil se eu e você namorássemos.

– Pensei que você tivesse dito que não daria certo porque você não quer ir ao cemitério comigo.

– Ah, que droga, AA! Tem que me lembrar disso? Não dá nem pra eu fingir que tenho amigos normais por um instante?

Ela ri.

– Mas ok, eu vou nesse negócio do KK. Pelo menos para te dar apoio moral com a "FF".

Ele girou os olhos, mas manteve um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Vou mandar uma mensagem pra ele depois, então. Até mais, AA.

– Até, Sollux.

Encerrou a ligação e pegou o celular, mandando logo uma mensagem para Karkat.

* * *

_Engraçado que eu comecei amando esse capitulo, mas de repente passei a odiá-lo. Não sei dizer se estou satisfeita mas..._  
_Fiquei em dúvida se fazia a Meenah aparecer agora ou não. Eu estava com muitas dúvidas de como escrever ela, mas estou satisfeita com o que saiu._

Falando de outras novidades... Eu estou com planos de fazer uma capa "seria" para essa fanfic. Vai demorar um bocado mas até lá eu devo fazer uns fanarts aleatórios dos personagens. Quem quiser ver, estarão no seguinte tumblr: cuscuzdetapioca (Link no meu profile) Talvez eu poste alguns outros detalhes que não vão aparecer na fic, então quem quiser, fique a vontade.

**Próximo capitulo: **_Quarta-feira/Quinta-feira_


	7. Capítulo 6 - Fim do Act 1

_Desculpem pelo atraso, mas foi necessário. Em caso de dúvidas, a avó da Vriska é a lusus dela._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Vriska**

Acordou ainda por volta das 9 da manhã. Hoje ia se encontrar com Tavros, Nepeta e os amigos dela... Mas isso era só as seis da tarde, tinha bastante tempo de sobra até lá.

Ainda sim, não estava com a menor vontade de passar o dia inteiro mofando em casa. Se arrumou rapidamente e foi em direção a cozinha. Se tivesse sorte poderia sair antes que notass-

- Aonde está indo?

Vriska se virou, dando de cara com a avó. Era uma mulher assustadora, de longos cabelos brancos e que se vestia inteiramente de preto. Não era a toa que a apelidaram de "viúva negra" por aí.

- Café da manha. - Vriska respondeu, torcendo para que isso fosse o suficiente.

- Aranea está aqui. - A idosa disse antes de se afastar nas sombras da casa.

Vriska suspirou, sabendo que seu plano de sair cedo tinha sido arruinado.

Logo as três mulheres da casa estavam reunidas entorno de uma farta mesa de café da manhã. Vriska comia num silencio desconfortável, assistindo como Aranea mexia com calma o seu chá. Aranea quase nunca estava em casa. No final das contas, as duas eram quase que completas estranhas. Por toda a sua vida, Vriska tinha sido criada pela avó, que nunca foi lá a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo e por muitas vezes usara Vriska para os seus próprios interesses (muitas vezes não muito legais). Mas apesar disso, Vriska sempre admirou de certa forma a mãe e queria ser como ela. Em sua cabeça, a mãe era quase que um mito, viajando pelo mundo e cobrindo as mais diversas reportagens, até mesmo em lugares perigosos. Suas histórias sempre pareciam grandiosas e emocionantes...

Foi por isso que tinha escolhido fazer jornalismo também, embora estivesse achando o curso um saco.

- E então, Vriska, sua vó disse que você vai sair hoje. - Aranea comentou, casualmente.

Aranea geralmente fazia algumas peguntas, como se fosse uma mãe presente, antes de começar um de seus longos monólogos sobre suas viagens. De certa forma isso deixava Vriska com raiva... Sua própria mãe, no final das contas não sabia nada sobre ela e muitas vezes nem parecia se importar muito com o que ela fazia, mesmo com todas as suas tentativas para chamar a atenção dela.

- É, vou. - Acabou de mastigar rapidamente para acabar de falar. - Vou sair com uns amigos aí...

- Quem? - Perguntou a mãe, mesmo que fosse obvio para todo mundo naquela mesa que ela não fazia ideia de quem eram os amigos da filha.

- Tavros. - Falou o único nome que imaginava que a mãe reconhecesse. - E uns amigos dele... Acho que o Zahhak deve estar por lá também...

Aranea ergueu os olhos do seu chá, curiosa.

- Não sabia que você era amiga de um Zahhak.

- Eu conheço ele a mais de três anos. - Sua resposta suou bem mais atravessada do que pretendia, mas se Aranea percebeu, não pareceu ligar.

- É curioso...

A avó, que estava quieta o tempo todo, começou a resmungar algo e a se mexer na cadeira.

- … Por que? Tem algo de errado nisso? - Vriska perguntou, estranhando as reações.

- Bem... - Aranea olhou de esguelha a idosa, que respondeu lhe com um olhar meio ameaçador. Aranea apenas continuou com a sua história. - É só que é curioso que o conheça. Afinal, ele deve ser nosso parente...

- Parente? - Perguntou Vriska confusa.

- Um parente distante. - Quase cuspiu a avó. - Muito distante.

Aranea lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e depois balançou a cabeça.

- Serkets e Zahhaks tem um passado em comum. É só isso.

Vriska já ia abrir a boca para perguntar alguma coisa mas sua avó foi mais rápida.

- Assunto encerrado.

Vriska apenas se calou, sabendo quais eram as consequências de não obedecer à avó.

O resto do café da manhã, transcorreu normalmente, com Aranea monologando sobre alguma das suas novas viagens.

**Karkat**

Ele, Terezi e Dave já estavam esperando pelos outros. Tinham combinado numa pizzaria dentro do shopping e claro, como a ideia tinha sido deles, tinham sido os primeiros a chegar (ou talvez fosse simplesmente porque Terezi tinha dado carona aos outros dois.)

- Mas e aí, quanta gente que vem mesmo? - Perguntou Dave, mexendo distraidamente no seu celular.

- Sei lá, não tô contando. - Karkat deu de ombros. - Umas dez, acho. Ou mais.

- Eu disse que ia ser formação de quadrilha. - Dave disse para Terezi.

Ela apenas ri.

- Tenho a sensação de que isso vai ser divertido.

Depois de alguns minutos, Nepeta entrou no lugar, olhando ao redor em busca de alguém conhecido. Karkat acenou e ela logo veio correndo até ele.

- Karkitty! - Ela se jogou em cima dele e lhe deu um longo abraço. - Há quanto tempo!

- É, é, também senti sua falta. - Disse Karkat soando impaciente, mas com um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso, que sumiu rapidamente depois. - E pare com isso!

- Não sabia que você tinha namorada. - Implicou Dave, ganhando um olhar fuzilante do Vantas.

- Olá! - Cumprimentou Nepeta, com uma reverência oriental. - Meu nome é Nepeta Leijon.

- Dave Strider. - Ele se apresentou com um aceno.

- Terezi Pyrope. - Deu um largo sorriso. - Karkat disse que você acabou de se mudar de volta pra cá. Bem vinda de volta!

- Hehehe, obrigada! - Nepeta tomou um lugar de frente para Terezi e perto de Karkat, colocando sua bolsa na cadeira vazia ao lado, para guarda-la para Equius.

- Ah, já que chegou podemos tentar fazer a contagem. Quantas pessoas você chamou? - Perguntou Dave.

- Hm... Três. - Ela olhou curiosa para a quantidade de cadeiras ao redor. - E pelo visto vai ter bastante gente aqui, não?

- Na verdade a gente não sabe bem quantas pessoas vêm e pegamos a maior quantidade de cadeiras possíveis. - Disse Terezi.

Aí, - Karkat chamou a atenção de Nepeta. - e alguma dessas três pessoas é um dos seus novos amiguinhos filhos da puc?

- Karkat! Isso não é nada a agradável de se dizer! Você nem os conhece! - Ela retruca chateada.

- Então eu estou certo, não tô? Você mudou mesmo de lado!

- Eu acho que você não pode falar nada, Karkles, você passou suas ultimas semanas inteiras na minha casa, que fica na zona sul, caso não tenha percebido.

Karkat tentou contra-argumentar mas ficou sem saída.

Nepeta riu e fez um "high five" com Terezi. Já podia sentir que as duas seriam grandes amigas!

Dali a pouco, Aradia e Sollux entraram no lugar. A garota veio mais a frente, puxando o Captor.

- Desculpem o atraso, sabem como é difícil tirar o Sollux de casa as vezes.

- Ah, obrigado por manter isso só entre nós, AA, você é mesmo a rainha da discrição! - Ele respondeu irritado.

Karkat e Sollux fizeram seu tradicional cumprimento de mãos e os dois se sentaram.

Nepeta sorriu para Sollux, que logo a reconheceu.

- Ah, você deve ser a Nepeta, né?

- Sou sim! - Ela respondeu surpresa. - Como sabia?

- KK fala muito de você! - Sollux recebeu um olhar reprovador de Karkat.

- Bom... Espero que ele diga coisas boas...

- Não vai nos apresentar? - Terezi cutucou Karkat com sua bengala.

- Então né... Como vocês já sabem, essa é a Nepeta, aquela ali é a Terezi e aquele lá é o Dave, mas isso não é importante. - Dave mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e Karkat fez o mesmo. - E esses são Aradia Megido e Sollux Captor.

- Sollux... Captor? - Terezi se inclinou sobre a mesa, interessada. Deu um largo sorriso e começou a rir.

- O que foi? - Sollux perguntou confuso.

- Nada. É só que isso é uma grande coincidência. - Continuou sorrindo. - Meu nome é Terezi Pyrope. - Disse, dando destaque ao sobrenome.

- … Pyrope? Espera... - Sollux colocou as mãos na cabeça. - Espera aí! Como assim? Então você...?

Terezi apenas gargalhou.

- E aí, tio?

- Não acredito que você tem a minha idade! Sempre te imaginei mais nova!

- Que que tá acontecendo aqui? - Karkat perguntou, olhando de um para o outro, visivelmente confuso.

- Ele é o irmão caçula do meu pai. - Explicou Terezi. - Mas nunca tivemos a oportunidade de nos encontrarmos cara a cara.

- Não acredito que eu sou tio de uma garota da minha idade! - Sollux ainda estava surpreso com a informação.

- Hehe, se te serve de consolo, isso pode ficar só entre nós... Tio. - Terezi gargalhou.

Sollux ficou sério de repente.

- Como... Como é que o Mituna está? - Ele perguntou, sem coragem de olhar diretamente para ela. Aradia colocou uma mão no ombro dele, confortando-o, sabendo muito bem da situação.

- Mais ou menos na mesma desde o... Incidente. - Disse Terezi, também séria. - Mas ele consegue reconhecer as pessoas agora, acho que você devia fazer-lhe uma visita. Ele ia gostar. - Ela sorriu.

- É... Vou fazer isso... - Sollux sorriu também.

Quando Karkat já ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, viu Dave se levantar, indo cumprimentar as duas pessoas que acabaram de chegar e acabou se distraindo.

- Por que não disseram que estavam chegando? - Perguntou Dave, cumprimentando o garoto com um "bro fist".

- Ora, Dave, - A garota loira respondeu. - se você sabia que a gente viria não me parece haver muito motivo em avisarmos que estávamos chegando.

- E pra falar a verdade a gente já está aqui a um tempo... Quer dizer, eu estava! - Disse o garoto.

- O John não queria vir aqui sozinho. - A garota o denunciou.

- E-Ei, Rose, não era para você falar isso!

- Sério, John? Sério? - Dave lançou-lhe ergue uma sobrancelha.

- A-Ah, você sabe que eu não gosto de ser o primeiro a chegar nos lugares e...

Terezi se levantou também, dando uma observada neles por cima do ombro de Dave.

- Ora, vocês têm exatamente o cheiro que achei que tivessem. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Ah, então você é a famosa Terezi. - Disse Rose, sorrindo.

- E aí? - John acenou.

Terezi riu e acenou de volta.

- Olá!

- Você não disse que ela era cega? - Perguntou John em tom baixo para Dave, tentando ser discreto.

- E eu sou cega. - A própria respondeu. - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha outras formas de enxergar.

Os quatro se sentaram, e Rose e John se apresentaram ao resto do grupo.

- Então agora só falta a sua namorada, né, Strider? - Perguntou Karkat, só para irritar.

Dave olhou o ameaçadoramente, apesar dos óculos escuros.

- Namorada? - John perguntou confuso.

- Então, agora é assim que você está apresentando a Jade para as pessoas? - Perguntou Rose, descansando o rosto sobre as mãos.

- Lógico que não, tá na cara que isso é maluquice daquele retardado! - Se defendeu Dave.

- Acho difícil que ele tenha inventado isso por conta própria sem nem ao menos ter se encontrado com Jade ainda. - Rose rebateu.

- Oh, wow, Dave, como assim você tá de olho na minha irmã de consideração e nem pra me falar? - John perguntou, fingindo um tom de irritação.

- Eu não-

- Devo dizer que estou surpresa com isso, depois de todos os seus sonhos homoeróticos... - Disse Rose, com um meio sorriso.

- Sonhos homoeróticos? Como assim? - Pergunta Terezi interessada.

- Isso é invenção dela, por favor... - Dave tenta se defender.

- Pode deixar que eu te conto tudo sobre os anseios reprimidos do Dave depois. - Respondeu Rose.

Dave afundou na cadeira.

- Me lembrem de novo porque foi que eu chamei vocês.

**Kanaya**

Não muito longe dali ela esperava, seguindo o plano de Eridan. Checou o relógio. Eles deviam estar chegando. Suspirou. Por que foi que ela tinha concordado com isso mesmo?

Logo, Feferi e Eridan entraram no seu campo de visão.

Se esforçou para parecer o mais natural possível.

- Olá. - Ela cumprimentou chegando perto deles, chamando a atenção de Feferi.

- Kanaya? - Ela perguntou espantada. - Kanaya! Que bom te ver aqui! - Deu um abraço nela.

- É bom encontrar com você aqui também, assim, tão por acaso.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou Feferi depois que elas se separaram.

- Apenas passeando, nada demais. Na verdade, acho até que já estou de saída...

- O quê? Ah, não! Por que você não vem com a gente para a pizzaria.

- Bom, eu adoraria, mas eu não iria atrapalhar?

- Lógico que não! - Feferi a tomou pelo braço. - Está decidido, você vem com a gente!

- Já que insiste...

Feferi guiou animadamente Kanaya enquanto lhe falava de coisas aleatórias. Kanaya olhou Eridan de esguelha e ele estava com uma expressão convencida que dizia "Não disse que ia funcionar?". Deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça. O que ela não fazia para ajudar os outros?

Os três chegaram no local combinado, Feferi ainda grudada no braço de Kanaya.

- Oi! - Disse ela animadamente acenando.

- FF! - Sollux exclamou ao vê-la.

- Oi, Sollux! Ah, e eu trouxe uma amiga, espero que não se importem.

- Imagina! - Respondeu Sollux.

- Quanto mais melhor, é o que dizem! - Falou Terezi.

Aradia discretamente mudou de lugar, deixando uma vaga o lado de Sollux, que prontamente indicou para que Feferi se sentasse ali, mas Eridan foi mais rápido e sentou ali. Os dois trocaram olhares atravessados e Feferi acabou se sentando ao lado de Aradia.

Kanaya deu a volta para sentar-se do outro lado.

- Olá. - A garota loira ao seu lado a cumprimentou. - Eu sou Rose Lalonde. E você é...?

Kanaya olhou a garota por alguns instantes. Ela era inegavelmente bonita e parecia simpática também.

- Kanaya Maryam.

- Maryam? Ah, você por acaso não seria a filha da estilista Porrim Maryam, seria?

- Ah, sim, eu sou! - Kanaya se surpreendeu. Bonita, simpática e bem informada? Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim se "infiltrar" naquele lugar afinal.

O resto da mesa seguiu com as apresentações e começaram a conversar animadamente sobre assuntos aleatórios até mais duas pessoas chegarem.

- Tavros! - Nepeta foi a primeira a notar a aproximação e correr para cumprimentar o garoto.

- Nepeta! Há quanto tempo!

- Olá, Nepeta. - Vriska cumprimentou também.

- Oh, olá também, Vriska! - Cumprimentou com um sorriso, mas no fundo se sentia com um pouco de medo da garota. Ainda mais depois que Equius tinha lhe alertado a ficar longe dela...

Tavros e Vriska tomaram seus lugares a mesa e a garota se surpreendeu ao ver mais gente conhecida do que ela esperava.

- Vriska! Você também foi chamada?! - Feferi estava cada vez mais animada.

- Mas não é uma coincidência e tanto? - Disse Eridan.

Vriska fechou a cara quando viu Eridan.

- Você aqui? Está me perseguindo, é?

- Eu quem devia perguntar isso. O que foi, não aguenta ficar longe de mim?

Vriska girou os olhos, preferindo não responder. Como foi que pôde ter namorado aquele cara alguma vez na vida?

- Olá, Vriska. - Cumprimentou Kanaya.

- Maryam? Até você?

- Parece que hoje é o dia das coincidências. - Terezi falou, com um meio sorriso.

Vriska a encarou, a expressão ilegível.

- ...Pyrope

- Serket. - Terezi fez questão de deixar seus óculos escorregar um pouco, mostrando seus olhos leitosos e desfocados.

Vriska se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, sabendo que aquilo era sua culpa, para variar. E se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante, sua mãe a mãe de Terezi não se davam bem e as duas tinham sido proibidas de falar uma com a outra a um longo tempo atrás.

- … Ok, da onde vocês se conhecem? - Pergunta Karkat, irritado por não saber das coisas (e porque Dave parecia saber mais do que ele, pela expressão que fez).

- Longa história. Mas nós somos... Grandes amigas. - Disse Terezi, antes de dar um sorriso. - É bom re-encontrar você, Vriska... Depois de tanto tempo.

- É, é verdade. - Fingiu nem se importar muito. Mas pelo menos Terezi não parecia irritada com sua presença, o que deixava Vriska mais aliviada (não que fosse assumir isso, claro).

**Nepeta**

Enquanto todos os outros conversavam, ela olhava para trás de segundo e segundo. Mas onde estava Equius? Ela mandava varias mensagens impacientes para ele e ele só dizia que estava chegando.

- Esperando alguém, Nepeta? - Perguntou Aradia.

- Ah, sim! - Ela respondeu com um sorriso. - O meu melhor amigo... Mas ele tá demorando muito para chegar... - Ela disse desanimada.

- Ele já deve estar chegando. - Disse ela com um sorriso.

- Hehe, você deve estar certa... - Assim que ela acabou de falar isso, ela virou de costas e viu quem ela queria se aproximando. - Oh, Equius! Até que enfim.

Aradia gelou no lugar, sem crer que aquele era mesmo quem ela estava pensando que era.

- Eu disse que estava chegando, não entendo o porquê da impaciência. - Ele disse, tomando o lugar que Nepeta tinha reservado para ele.

Assim que Equius deu de cara com Aradia, ficou com uma expressão parecida com a dela.

- Oh. - Murmurou Aradia, agora certa de que era ele mesmo.

- Que... Coincidência. - Ele disse.

As demais pessoas na mesa encararam a situação sem entender.

- … Da onde vocês se conhecem? - Perguntou Nepeta, a mais confusa de todos no momento.

- Ela... Ela é... Bem... - Equius ficou incerto do que falar exatamente.

- Eu trabalho na casa dele. - Aradia falou rapidamente, com medo de que ele usasse algum termo que de alguma forma desse a entender errado.

- Na casa dele? - Vriska entrou na conversa, interessada. - Fazendo o que?

- Ela é minha empregada doméstica. - Equius esclareceu.

- É mesmo, é? - Vriska riu. - Como se sente sentando na mesma mesa que a sua empregada? - Debochou Vriska.

- Vriska, pare com isso agora. - Ele ordenou, começando a suar.

- Ah, o que foi? Não quer ser rude na frente de todo mundo? - Ela continuou implicando.

- Basta. - Fechou os punhos.

- … Você não devia falar assim comigo... - Ela lembrou de algo de repente. - Nós temos o mesmo sangue, sabia?

- … O que? - Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Segundo a minha mãe, Serkets e Zahhaks são parentes. - Ela disse casualmente, dando de ombros, mas no fundo tinha esperanças de que Equius fosse saber algo sobre esse assunto.

- Isso é... É... Ridículo. Nós não somos parentes. Não podemos ser. - Ele responde quase que ofendido com a ideia.

- Mas agora que você falou... - Feferi entra na conversa. - Até que vocês são parecidos.

- … O que?! - Os dois perguntam juntos, se virando para ela.

- Fisicamente vocês tem muito em comum. - Continua Kanaya. - Olhando assim, vocês poderiam se passar por irmãos facilmente.

- Nunca! - Os dois falam juntos, horrorizados com a ideia.

Antes que alguém pudesse insistir no tópico, a aparição de mais uma pessoa corta o assunto:

- Olá! Desculpem o atraso... - A garota diz ao chegar perto.

- Não me diga que você caiu no sono antes de vir. - Dave se manifestou.

- Mas claro que... - Ela tentou parecer ofendida. - Talvez.

Ela se senta ao lado de Dave.

- … Jade? - Ela escuta alguém a chamar e se vira na direção da voz, se surpreendendo.

- Nepeta?

As duas se encaram por alguns instantes e depois cruzam os braços e viram a cara em direções opostas.

- Mas o que...? - Karkat ia perguntar, mas as duas o cortaram.

- Não é da sua conta! - Jade e Nepeta falaram juntas, encarando uma a outra ao notarem o que fizeram.

- Porra, ok, não pergunto mais nada hoje também! - Olhou a hora no celular. - E cadê esse puto do Gamzee que ainda não chegou?

- Ele deve ter se perdido no mundo da maconha, já era. - Diz Sollux, só para irritar Karkat.

Karkat o ignora e liga para Gamzee.

- Aí, cadê você? - Ele grita ao telefone. - O que? Como assim esqueceu?

As pessoas das outras mesas começaram a encarar o grupo.

- Uh... - Tavros se manifesta, incomodado com os olhares. - Será que ele não podia falar um pouco mais baixo?

- Não. - Dave, Terezi, Sollux, Aradia e Nepeta falam juntos, conhecendo muito bem a natureza barulhenta de Karkat.

- Céus, será que ele não percebe que nem todo mundo precisa participar da conversa dele? - Eridan fala horrorizado.

- Pobres. - Equius murmura em tom baixio, mas ainda assim leva uma cotovelada de Nepeta.

- Ah, então tá bom. - Continua Karkat ao telefone. - Vem pra cá logo, filho da puta! - Ele desliga o telefone e se vira para o resto num tom de voz normal. - Ele tá vindo.

- Não me diga. - Eridan ironizou.

- Eridan! - Feferi o repreende.

- O quê? Francamente... - Eridan cruza os braços.

- Será que podemos mudar de assunto? - Kanaya se intromete, antes que seus queridos colegas de faculdade arrumassem problemas com os demais.

- Ah, ah! - John se manifesta, animado. - Vocês viram a promoção que tá tendo aqui no shopping?

- Aquela da viagem para a Disney? - Pergunta Rose.

- Tá ligado de que suas chances de ganhar são minimas, né? - Dave pergunta.

- Eu sei! Por isso já comprei uns 30 cupons!

- Ah, eu quero participar desse concurso! - Nepeta falou animada. - O que eu tenho que fazer?

- É só gastar mais de 100 reais em qualquer loja do shopping! Tipo, eu botei minha família inteeeira pra vir comprar coisas e depois eles me dão os cupons!

- Bom plano. - Nepeta concorda impressionada.

- Só não me diga que você só quer ir pra Disney só por causa de Kingdom Hearts. - Dave implica.

- Lógico que não! Quer dizer... Em parte. Mas e daí? Quando eu ganhar também não te chamo!

- Você têm noção de que para conseguir um bom número de chances nesse sorteio você terá que gastar mais do que se fosse simplesmente fazer a viagem por conta própria? - Equius se mete.

- É verdade, viagem pra Disney nem anda tão cara. - Concorda Feferi.

- E lá é chato. - Desdenha Eridan. - Depois da vigésima vez não tem mais nada para fazer lá.

- Claro que tem, Eridan, pare de ser estraga prazer! - Reclama Feferi.

- Talvez pra você, mas eu já estou muito adulto para essas coisas.

- Eridan. - Ela fala séria. - Você é 5 minutos mais velho do que eu. 5!

- E isso já faz uma diferença muito grande, não acha?

- Então vocês já foram na Disney? - Jade pergunta impressionada.

- Claro, quem nunca foi? - Eridan disse como se fosse óbvio.

- É verdade...Talvez eu volte lá esse ano nas férias. - Disse Vriska entediada. - Não tem nada pra fazer...

- Porque você não vem comigo e com o Eridan para o Caribe? - Feferi pergunta animada.

- Se o Eridan tá indo eu tô fora. E depois não tô muito a fim de praia...

- Se quiser, eu devo ir com a minha mãe à França fazer compras esse ano. - Oferece Kanaya.

- Boa. Tô dentro, Maryam.

As demais pessoas na mesa olhavam para eles com cara de "Essas pessoas são de verdade?".

- E você, Equius, vai fazer o que? - Pergunta Feferi.

- Não sei. Aurthuour estava querendo ir para a Europa.

- De novo? - Vriska pergunta.

- Presumo que ele goste de lá. E eu concordo. O clima de lá é bem mais agradável.

- TUDO lá é melhor do que aqui. - Diz Eridan. - O Brasil é uma droga!

Antes que os demais ficassem (ainda mais) desconfortáveis com o assunto, Gamzee finalmente apareceu, com a cara toda pintada.

- E aí, irmããããos?

- Que. Porra. É. Essa? - Karkat pergunta olhando a cara dele. - Que merda, Gamzee, não dá pra fingir que é normal, não?

- Aaah, é né, a maquiagem... Eu tinha esquecido completamente... - Gamzee diz coçando a nuca.

- Tá , deixa pra lá. Agora senta logo pra gente fazer os pedidos! - Ordena Karkat.

Gamzee se senta e logo dá de cara com Tavros.

- E aí?

- Oi. - Tavros responde timidamente. Bom, se antes tinha duvidas sobre conhecer ou não Gamzee mais à fundo, agora já não tinha duvidas. Aparentemente o destino queria que ele fizesse exatamente isso!

- A gente já não viu essa cara antes? - Perguntou Vriska a Tavros.

- Bem, uh... Não. - Decidiu mentir, sem saber muito bem o porque.

Vriska deu de ombros e pegou um dos cardápios, entrando na discussão sobre o que pedir.

Enquanto isso, Tavros e Gamzee se olhavam, felizes pela coincidência do destino.

**Sollux**

Enquanto todos discutiam, Sollux pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem para Aradia.

_então é esse o cara?_

A resposta dela veio rápido.

**é**

**não esperaria que ele fosse ser justo o melhor amigo da nepeta 0_0**

_nem me fale, ela parece ser tão gente boa e esse cara é muiito tenso!_

_quer dizer, eu já tinha raiiva dele antes quando você falou e agora tenho maiis ainda!_

_eu vou dar um soco na cara dele se ele olhar mais uma vez para você._

**e aí ele te parte no meio**

_colé, aa, estou tentando te ajudar, não me avacalhe._

**e eu agradeço é só que também não vale a pena arrumar problema com ele por nada**

_eu não vou deixar aquele otariio secar minha melhor amiiga assiim! _

_temos que dar um jeito niisso_

**estou aberta a sugestões**

_e se a gente fiingir que somos namorados? é a forma maiis fácil de se livrar de um cara._

**mas e a feferi**

**se você disser do nada que esta me namorando vai perder suas chances com ela**

… _droga._

**e mesmo que não perca duvido que o tal do eridan vai deixar isso barato**

_tem razão... mas eu não liigo, você é mais iimportante pra mim._

Aradia sorriu ao ler essa mensagem.

**vamos só ignorar isso por enquanto**

**como eu disse ele não fez nada além de olhar **

_mas se ele fiizer algo me avisa que eu vou dar uma liição nele!_

**ok**

**obrigada de qualquer forma 0u0**

Enquanto isso, outras duas pessoas tinham uma conversa parecida. Nepeta digitou uma mensagem rapidamente, tentando não chamar muito a atenção.

***a adorável gata se aproxima sem que ninguém perceba e dá um pulo sobre o musculoso centauro e lhe dá um susto!***

Equius leu a mensagem e olhou para ela interrogativamente antes de responder:

_Nepeta, imagino que esteja ciente de que estamos um do lado do outro e trocar mensagens é simplesmente desnecessário_

**bom, se você quiser que todo mundo fique sabendo...**

_Sabendo o que_

**da aradia oras! ;33**

_Não há nada a se saber_

**hee hee não adianta mais fingir você já me contou que gosta dela ;33**

_Eu não gosto dela, eu apenas_

_Apenas acho que ela é uma mulher exuberante e interessante de certa forma_

**ahaaaaam ;33**

**e sim você têm razão ela é linda e vou shippar vocês dois pra sempre!**

_Pare com isso_

**você não manda em mim hee hee ~**

_Pare_

**desiste e assume!**

_Não_

**sim!**

_Não_

**sim!**

_Não_

**sim!**

_Não_

**argh, você diz que eu sou infantil mais isso é mil vezes mais infantil e irritante, sabia? :((**

_Então pare de insistir_

**hurr! ok! mas também você não vai saber do meu plano para juntar vocês dois**

Nepeta pôde ver Equius encarar o celular por alguns minutos antes de responder.

_Que plano_

Nepeta abafou uma risadinha com uma das mãos. Hehe, um ponto para a menina gata!

**você vai ver, só confie em mim ;33**

**eu sou especialista nessas coisas! **

**Meenah**

Sentou no seu sofá luxuoso, acompanhada de um jornal. Disseram-lhe que algo de seu interesse teria saído nas notícias e ela tinha que conferir.

Nem precisou folhear muitas páginas para achar. Correu os olhos rapidamente pela matéria.

- Então, é isso, né... ? - Murmurou sozinha, com uma leve expressão de irritação.

Foi até a mesinha de telefone a abriu a agenda. Passou o dedo pelas paginas até achar o numero que queria e pegou o telefone (rosa, diga-se de passagem), discando o número com suas longas unhas postiças.

Esperou. Logo a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica, mas para ela era até melhor.

- E aí? Ainda se lembra de mim? Aposto que sim. Ah, é mesmo não liguei para dar os parabéns pelo casamento até hoje! Fazem quantos anos? Três? Cinco? Enfim, quem ia imaginar isso depois de... Melhor nem dizer, não é? - Enquanto falava foi a até a janela panorâmica, abrindo a cortina e observando a vista noturna. - Na verdade estou ligando porque vi uma coisa muito interessante no jornal... - Seu tom amigável mudou para um de ameaça. - Eu ignorei a sua existência atê esse momento, mas se for guerra o que você quer, guerra você terá. Se eu fosse você mantinha essa garota em cheque se não quiser problemas, tá ligado? Afinal, tu não recebeu a punição que deveria até hoje, então tu não tá em posição de abusar da nossa boa vontade. - Voltou a ser amigável. - Boa noite aí pra você.

Desligou o telefone, se sentindo muito melhor do que antes. A vida sem um pouco de conflito é muito monótona, não? Talvez fosse hora de chamar alguns velhos aliados...

* * *

_17 paginas de word em um capitulo. 17?!_

Enfim, não posso dar uma data do próximo capitulo, infelizmente. Tem outra fic que eu preciso tomar conta no momento. Mas eu diria que é improvável que um novo capitulo apareça antes de duas semanas.

**John gostando de Kingdom Hearts é um headcanon da pessoa que me deu a ideia para essa fic e mesmo que ela não leia nem nada, não tinha como eu não botar isso.

***Eu disse que ia postar fanarts no meu tumblr (cuscuzdetapioca), mas no final ainda não postei... De qualquer forma, eu escrevi algumas coisas sobre a fic, caso alguém tenha curiosidade.


	8. Capitulo 7

_Então tá aí, primeiro capitulo do act 2. Era para ser completamente diferente... Mas a minha moirail linda me lembrou que rap existe e não resisti e tive que usar. _

_Espero não ofender ninguém e... Bem, eu juro que os personagens que estão agindo de forma muito FDP nesse capitulo ainda vão se redimir no futuro, ok?_

* * *

- E aí, Dave? - John correu para cumprimentá-lo. - Demorou, ehm? Todo mundo já tá aqui a um tempão!

- Eu não estou atrasado. Só estou ironicamente cedo. - Passou por John, com a "poker face" de sempre.

John piscou duas vezes, tentando achar a logica no que Dave tinha falado, mas desistiu e o seguiu. A turma deles do ano passado havia combinado um ultimo churrasco de confraternização. Muitos dos seus ex-colegas estavam lá.

- A Rose e a Jade vêm? - Perguntou Dave.

- A Rose disse que não gosta muito desses tipos de festa... Ela disse que dá muita confusão, vai entender!

- Pois é... - Concordou Dave, observando dois caras trocando socos e rolando no chão, e mais ao fundo, uma rodinha se reunindo ao redor de uma fumaça suspeita.

- E a Jade sabe como é... - Continuou John, completamente alheio a tudo. - Ela mora longe...

- E quant- - Dave ia perguntar mais alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por alguém.

- Aí, o Strider chegou! - Um dos seus ex-colegas gritou.

O resto do grupo se animou e gritou cumprimentos para Dave, que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Aí, cara. - Um deles falou. - Acabamos de descolar aqui um microfone. A gente tava pensando em fazer um karaoke mas... Manda um rap, aí pra nós, vai.

Outros soltaram exclamações em concordância e Dave subiu em um caixote, improvisado como palco. Sinalizou para que se afastassem e pegou o microfone.

- Testando. Todo mundo ouvindo? - Esperou que afirmassem. - Beleza. Então, não vai dar pra mandar um "free style" agora. - Alguns reclamaram. - Acabei de chegar cara, não tô no clima... Mais tarde quem sabe. - Alguns murmuraram mais algumas coisas mas Dave ignorou. - Mas, pra esquentar, vou mandar um rap aí que imagino que todo mundo conheça.

Mandou uma sinalização para um dos caras que começou a fazer o ritmo.

Respirou fundo e começou:

_Sou playboy e vivo na farra  
Vou à praia todo dia e sou cheio de marra  
_

**Riostuck**

**Act 2**

**Capitulo 8**

**Eridan**

Estava ouvindo Michel Teló no último volume, mas já estava ficando cansado daquilo. Não do sertanejo, é claro, mas de ficar sozinho ali...

De repente, avistou a "garota-gato" indo comprar um sorvete. Aliás, qual era o nome dela mesmo? Algo com N... Ou M... Bom, não importava. Ela era garota, era bonita e parecia ser fácil. Do que mais ele precisava saber?

- Oi. - Se aproximou, passando uma mão no cabelo.

- Ah, olá! - Ela sorriu e ofereceu o sorvete. - Quer um pouco?

- Não, não, obrigado...

Ela botou sua mochila (cheia de botons e chaveirinhos) no ombro e começou a se afastar e Eridan a seguiu.

- Você realmente gosta dessas coisas japonesas, não é? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim! Eu a-d-o-r-o! - Disse entusiasmada. - E faço cosplay também!

- Ah é? - Se apoiou numa muretinha próxima. - Não sabia que você era dessas...

- Hehe! Eu já tenho um monte de roupas prontas lá me casa!

- Ah, que interessante... Eu adoraria te ver numa dessas fantasias um dia.

- Claro! Seria um prazer te mostrar! Vai ter um evento daqui a algumas semanas e...

- Não, num evento não... Eu preferia que fosse algo mais... Reservado.

- Ahm... - Nepeta o olhou, confusa. - Bom, acho que não tem problema...

- Ótimo. - Sorriu maliciosamente. - Que bom que a gente está se entendendo. Você mora sozinha?

- … Por que quer saber? - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, já bem desconfiada das intenções de Eridan.

Deu de ombros.

- Era só para saber se vamos ser _só nós dois_ e se não teria alguma _amiga interessada em novas experiências_ também.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela se revolta.

- Mas o que- Que tipo de garota você pensa que eu sou?

- Eu só penso que você é uma garota bonita e... - Tentou achar algum outro adjetivo, mas desistiu. - Bem, maior de idade.

- Você é um idiota! - Ela exclamou irritada e já ia dar a meia volta quando teve uma ideia e enfiou o resto do sorvete na cara de Eridan. - E que isso sirva para você aprender como se trata uma garota!

- Espera, er... - Tentou chama-la pelo nome mas nem isso se lembrava. - Que droga...

Limpou o sorvete do rosto, com cuidado para que não caísse no seu cachecol importado da Itália e nem nas suas caras roupas de grife.

- Pensando bem, ela nem é grandes coisa... - Murmurou consigo mesmo. Essa tinha sido a pior ideia que já teve... Bom, sem contar quando ele pensou que seria uma boa ideia tentar flertar com Equius. Isso sim tinha sido uma ideia terrível...

_0 0 0_

_Se alguma coisa tá na moda, então eu faço também  
Igualzinho à mim, eu conheço mais de cem  
Só faço tudo o que eles fazem, então tudo bem  
Não quero estudo nem trabalho não vem que não tem porque sou, o que?_

_0 0 0_

**Kanaya**

Estava tentando se concentrar e trabalhar em alguns croquis de umas roupas que tinha pensando, mas não conseguia. A fonte de distração? A Serket logo em frente, balançando as pernas em ritmo frenético enquanto apertava o celular como se ele tivesse culpa de algo.

- Você parece ansiosa. - Começou, tentando ser sútil e abandonando de vez os desenhos.

Vriska deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu vou ver Terezi hoje.

- Terezi? - Lembrou-se do dia da pizzaria, a quase um mês atrás. - Ah, sim... Vocês se conheciam antes, não é?

Vriska acentiu.

- Ela me chamou pra ir na casa dela... Sabe-se lá o que ela está querendo.

Sabendo da fama de Vriska, não pode deixar de suspeitar de uma coisa...

- … Você não teria nada a ver com-

- Os olhos dela? É, talvez. Não quero falar sobre isso. - Olhou em outra direção.

- … Tem certeza que é uma boa você ir?

Vriska deu de ombros.

- Ela não deve estar querendo vingança, se me chamou pra ir na casa dela. Relaxa, Kanaya. E depois, não é nem por isso que estou tensa...

- O que é então? - Kanaya perguntou confusa.

- Tavros.

Kanaya ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei... Acho que ele está escondendo algo de mim. Já é a terceira vez que ele da uma desculpa idiota para não se encontrar comigo... - Estreitou os olhos. - Mas se ele pensa que eu não vou descobrir, está muito enganado.

Kanaya suspirou.

- Já tentou conversar com ele? Vocês são amigos a bastante tempo, tenho certeza de que podem chegar a um entendimento.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? - Vriska perguntou ofendida. - Ele está mentindo pra mim! E isso pede medidas drásticas!

- Se tudo isso é porque você gosta dele, por que você simplesmente não fala-

- Sem ofensas, Maryam, mas não pedi sua opinião. - Se levantou. - Aliás, não sei porque você está se metendo, não lembro de ter perguntado nada pra você!

- … Eu só queria ajudar.

- Pois é, Maryam, mas nem sempre as pessoas querem a sua ajuda, sacou? - De um meio sorriso e pegou a mochila. - Pra mim já deu por hoje, fui!

Vriska se afastou, deixando Kanaya sozinha com suas próprias reflexões. Realmente, muitas vezes na vontade de ajudar se metia em assuntos sem nem ao menos ser convidada... Mas era tão errado assim querer ajudar? Ou talvez suas intenções não justificassem os meios? De qualquer forma, ia tentar ficar mais na sua de agora em diante...

_0 0 0_

_Faço só o que os outros fazem, acho isso legal  
Arrumo brigas com a galera e acho SEN-SA-CI-O-NAL  
Me olho no espelho e me acho o tal._

_0 0 0_

**Equius**

Já estava indo embora quando ouviu Vriska gritar o seu nome. Tentou ignorar e esperar que ela fosse embora mas não adiantou. Logo a garota estava ao seu lado, se apoiando em seu ombro.

- Tá surdo, é? Nem escuta os outros chamando...

- O que quer, Vriska? Eu já estou de saída. - Respondeu sem paciência.

- Eu só quero uma carona, nada de mais.

- Seu condomínio não tem uma van particular?

- Tem mas... Ninguém merece ter que dividir o espaço com outras pessoas. Se eu quisesse ter companhias indesejadas, pegava o transporte público!

Equius queria lhe falar o quão indesejada sua companhia era, mas acabou optando por ser educado.

- Se é assim... Creio que você possa vir junto.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa e o seguiu até o carro importado, onde o motorista de Equius já o esperava. Os dois se sentaram na parte de trás e subiram o vidro que separava o motorista dos passageiros (Afinal, para que alguém ia querer ter mais contato do que o estritamente necessário com um empregado?).

Vriska se manteve quieta, pegando um espelho da bolsa e se distraindo arrumando o cabelo. Equius se sentia aliviado, quem sabe ela não se mantinha assim o trajeto inteiro?

- Mas e então... - Vriska começou, para a tristeza do garoto. - … Como vai a sua empregada?

Estreitou os olhos.

- O que exatamente quer saber?

- Ora, acha que não percebi seu... Interesse especial nela? - Perguntou maliciosa.

Equius virou a cara.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Por favor, te conheço a uns quatro anos, não adianta fingir.

Equius não respondeu.

- E de qualquer forma, não sei porque você ainda não pegou ela. - Falou Vriska, como quem não quer nada. - Oferece um dinheiro que ela cai de amores por você.

- Vriska, por favor-

- Só estou tentando te ajudar!

- Me ajudar? Com esses conselhos?

- E vai querer a ajuda de quem? Da bolsista? Ela nunca teve nem um namorado, acha que ela sabe o quê sobre isso?

- Não chame Nepeta assim. - Fez cara de desgosto.

- É a verdade, Zahhak. Sua "amiguinha querida" é _pobre_.

- Ela não é pobre... É classe média.

Vriska girou os olhos.

- Quase pobre é tão ruim quanto pobre. Sinceramente, não estou te reconhecendo. Primeiro arruma amizades com uma qualquerzinha da zona norte e depois cai de amores pela empregada? Que decadência...

- Eu não amo a Aradia. - Respondeu bruscamente. - Eu... Eu só estou atraído fisicamente por ela. É isso.

- Uhm... Bom saber. Se importaria que eu dissesse isso a ela? - Implicou.

Equius lançou lhe um olhar de profunda reprovação.

- Vriska. Você não presta.

- Ah, sim, e você é um poço de virtudes, não é? Não se esqueça que estamos no mesmo barco... Quer que te lembre do ensino médio?

- O que quer afinal, Serket? - Perguntou franzindo a testa. - Apenas me lembrar de todas as coisas ruins que fiz por sua causa?

Vriska se empertigou na cadeira, chocada com a acusação.

- Minha causa? Então estamos tendo lembranças bastante diferentes... Ou vai dizer agora que eu obriguei você? Ou que eu controlei a sua mente?

- … Isso seria ridículo. - Murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

- Se quer culpar alguém, culpe a si mesmo por não saber controlar a própria raiva. - Olhou as unhas, como se estivesse falando de trivialidades. - Mas não tenho do que reclamar. Era divertido ver você batendo nos outros.

- Basta! - Exclamou irritado.

Vriska deu um meio sorriso.

- Vou descer aqui. Não vou pra casa hoje.

- - … Como quiser.

Equius desceu o vidro e pediu ao motorista que parasse para que Vriska descesse. Depois, ordenou para que o levasse até a academia. Precisava urgentemente descontar a raiva em alguma coisa.

_0 0 0_

_Em num país capitalista pobre como o Brasil  
Onde não somos patriotas nem nacionalistas  
Gosto das cores dos States com as estrelas e as listras  
E o que eu sinto pelo país é o que eu sinto pelo povo_

_Porque eu sou playboy, filhinho de papai,_

_sou um débil-mental somos todos iguais_

* * *

_Música usada: Retrato de um playboy parte 1 - Gabriel, o pensador._

Desculpa de novo e... Bem... Não joguem pedras em mim?

(Pelo menos agora não podem me acusar de usar só um estilo musical, haha.)

Ah e** GorgeousGriffon:** Primeiro, muito obrigada pelo comentário e segundo... Dê tempo ao tempo, você verá o que vai acontecer. uwu


End file.
